Oh the Woes of Boys
by Little Miss English Nerd
Summary: Hermione Granger struggles immensely with boys. Little did she know, her struggles had only just begun. A story involving Dramione drama. Review, please.
1. Teardrops on my Sheets

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**HERMIONE**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** You all know J.K Rowling wrote the HP series; it shouldn't need to be said again! Whoever invented disclaimers for fanfiction, anyway? Why bother? Everyone know's that nobody on here actually invented the characters! Because of that, I'm making this one disclaimer apply to the WHOLE STORY! So, you all know that I did not make up any characters or places that you might recognize from the books. Pish posh, on with the story! Review, please!

* * *

My heart was broken. Shattered to a million billion pieces.

_Why must the ones you love always hurt you the most?_ I asked myself. Feeling the tears coming, I crawled under my maroon sheets, hoping for a better tomorrow.

The hot moisture running from my eyes soon turned cold, just like my heart. When rejected by the person you'd loved since you were thirteen, it tended to hurt. A lot.

Ronald Bilius Weasley would pay. I would make sure of it.

* * *

That night, I dreamed of blue eyes and red hair. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

_Seriously,_ I screamed inwardly. _Lavender Brown? He barely even knows her! They've talked about four times since first year! UGH!_ At the end of my rant, I ended up screaming outwardly.

I heard an intake of breath, turning to see none other than Ginny standing at the door of the room, watching my little fit with widened eyes; she'd never seen this side of me before.

"Sorry Ginny," I apologized with a sigh. "just getting out a little leftover rage, you know? Your stupid git of a brother is such an idiot! Lavender Brown? Does he have no idea how much I love him?"

Ginny walked over to the bed, sitting down beside me. I felt a comforting arm around my shoulders, and I buried my head against her, mourning my loss.

"Thanks Ginny...I-I feel better now," I hiccuped, laughing a little. Ginny joined in, pulling me off the bed and smiling impishly.

"You know what made me feel better when I was rejected by a guy?" Ginny asked, swishing her straight, easily managed red hair. "Dressing up, of course! Looking pretty tends to make the guy you've been rejected by feel jealous...and it draws attention away from your red eyes...which are horribly scary, by the way."

I laughed. Ginny always had a good idea hidden within her, waiting to spring out at the worst of times to liven up a situation.

Ginny worked her magic, casting a few spells; one to make my eyes less red, one to tame my hair -I had to learn that sometime- and another to shrink my uniform, making it more form fitting.

"You look amazing, Hermione" She declared, shooing me off into the common room.

Climbing down the girls' staircase, I quickly scanned the Gryffindor common room. Virtually empty, just the way I liked it.

It wasn't that I liked to be lonely, per say, just that I found it less distracting than being with a crowd. But even _I_ could get bored of being boring. I was going to change...for the better, of course!

I saw a mop of red hair in my peripheral visions, instinctively tensing. I noticed that it wasn't Ron, however; it was George.

George, Ron's brother.

Who is very close to Ron.

Who even lives in the same house as Ron.

Who was even staring at me with an awed expression.

Who could make Ron _jealous_.

Time to put words into action.

Facing said person, I tried to put on an alluring smile. The smile came out more like a grimace, alarming George, who started to turn away. I fixed my facial features, putting on a noncommittal grin instead, one that felt more natural.

"Hi George," I bubbled, giggling a little. So unlike me. "Are you going down to breakfast? May I join you?"

George, looking as if he'd just been stunned, nodded, beckoning me over to the portrait hole. We exited, and I spotted Ronald.

Ronald and Lavender.

Kissing.

Publicly.

In the midst of hundreds of students.

Including me.

Astonished, I then proceeded to link my arm in George's, striking up a conversation about Hogwarts. George saw where I was looking, immediately playing along. He said something witty, causing me to laugh obnoxiously, casting another glance at Ron. He was still too busy snogging Lavender to notice…

Sighing, I yanked George out of the throng of students, leading him to a nearly abandoned hallway. I felt really guilty for using him, but he didn't seem very unwilling to play along…

"What was that all about?" George murmured quietly, looking at the people around us. "Ron and Lavender? When did that happen? Are you jealous?"

"Yes, I'm jealous. It happened yesterday after the we won the Quidditch match. George, don't hate me for saying this, but I need your help. I need to make Ron jealous, too...but of you, of course! I like him too much to just let him go without a fight. Could you please help me? I'll love you till the day I die! And I'll definitely owe you one!" I rambled, trying to shove all of my confusing emotions into only a few, hurried whispers.

George pondered this for a moment, finally nodding with a grin. I squeaked with happiness and gave him a firm hug. He laughed at my anxiousness, and I released my arms from around his warm body.

"Do you mind?" He asked, grabbing my hand and leading me into the Great Hall. I shook my head, surprised by the lovely feeling that made its way up my arm as I held his hand. I'd never held a boy's hand before, not like this...

I looked up into his handsome face, seeing things I hadn't noticed before. His red hair fell over his left eye, the way Ron's used to before he got it cut. And, he had the most adorable baby blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with the mischief that swirled behind them. I was seeing George Weasley in a way totally foreign to me. The way I usually looked at Ron…

Maybe I was killing everything. Maybe my subconscious had been hinting at something last night. Maybe Ronald just wasn't the one for me. Maybe George… I couldn't even force myself to think it…

* * *

**GEORGE**

* * *

_Blimey. Hermione is hot. Maybe…_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks so much for reading! I just revised this, so it's basically a new story! Please review and tell me how it is!  
**


	2. Me or the Girl?

**Chapter 2**

**GEORGE**

Sitting down to breakfast with Hermione, I felt a certain warmth pervade through my chest, as though a fire was smoldering away at my heart.

'How have I never noticed her before?' George pondered, staring at an unknowing Hermione. 'She's so beautiful. She's changed so much since I first met her. I can't believe I used to think of her as just a sister! What's wrong with me! And I thought Ron was a nutter for going after her! Whoa, was I wrong!'

Hermione peeked a glance at me from the corner of her eye, blushing when she saw my eyes trained on her. I stared at her rosy cheeks, wondering what kind of message it would send if I just brushed my hands down her face...if I kissed her...

'WHAT! Where did THAT come from? Hermione doesn't like me! She's using me to make Ron jealous! THAT'S IT! Stop with the awkward thoughts, Georgie boy! Think about somebody else! Angelina! Yeah! She's pretty, but not as gorgeous as 'Mione...WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?' I was taken aback by this sudden wave of thoughts.

I was falling in love with Hermione Jean Granger. How? I had no idea.

Was I complaining about it? Nope. Not one bit. Just shocked, that's all. I usually wasn't this forward about a girl. It made me happy and nervous at the same time. I was feeling things both foreign yet familiar...was that even possible?

"Coming, George?" Hermione asked, smiling her heartbreakingly beautiful smile at me. I nodded, too distracted to speak, and she held her hand out to me.

I seized her hand up in mine, holding it protectively and glaring at all the boys who stared, slack-jawed, at her. One -supposed- boy in particular; Draco Malfoy.

Feeling like an overprotective bulldog, I let 'Mione lead me out of the Great Hall. She linked her arm in mine, leading me off to a deserted hallway. Once there, she hugged me quickly, grinning invitingly at me. I felt an overwhelmingly large grin alight on my face, not caring if she saw how elated she made me feel.

"Thank-you so much, George, this means a lot to me." She said, releasing my arm.

A sting of rejection viciously slapped me across the face, my left arm now felt frozen in place, hoping she would latch onto me again. My hope was just that, though, a hope. She muttered something about having "prefect duties to preform," and some other crap, striding away from me.

Throwing me a look over her shoulder, she smiled at me again, her whole face seeming to glow.

I thought my heart stopped beating for a minute. I stood there, feeling as though somebody had just stupefied me. Oh right, Hermione had done just that.

Deciding to take a stroll outside, I caught sight of my twin, Fred, trying to woo a cute Ravenclaw. She was giggling, enjoying Fred's antics a lot more than a normal girl would.

"Go get 'er, Fred," I muttered, smirking at him. He returned the gesture, raising his eyebrows as though saying, "I know, right?"

I meandered out to the courtyard, willing the warm weather of late spring to fix my demented heart. How could I be falling for Hermione? I shouldn't be! Fred and I were leaving in just over a week! I had to end this madness! I thought I had something going with Angelina! I couldn't just drop that for 'Mione, could I?

'She only noticed me after my prat of a brother broke her heart...I can't cause her anymore pain...' I thought to myself sadly.

Just then, Angelina walked over to me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. I gazed into her warm brown eyes. I couldn't leave this. I couldn't just forget about amazing Angie for Hermione. I would always love Hermione, but in a brotherly way, I decided. What I felt with Angelina was WAY different.

Leaning in close, I stole a kiss, leaving Angelina looking slightly paralyzed. She responded after a moment, aggressively pulling her mouth to mine, a giggle in her throat.

I needed to talk to Hermione. The only thing is, I had no idea what to say.

I decided it could wait for a bit longer, I was a little tied up at the moment...

**HERMIONE**

**Patrolling the halls, I thought more about George.**

'Does he like me?' I thought after breaking up a fight between two first years. 'I guess he likes Angelina Johnson. I used to think they were together together, but now I'm not so sure... They used to snog in the halls a lot, but it hasn't happened for a while...

'Why do I even bother? Why do I care? Just because Ron is a jerk doesn't mean I can fall madly in love with his brother! He can't take Ron's place in my life! No one can right now! Boy am I an idiotic little brat! I have to go make things right! But what should I say?'

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! You know, the best thing EVER just happened to me! I'm finally over this horrid case of writer's block that I've had for a really long time, so I will be posting as often as I can! Thanks SO much for reading! Please tell me what you think/review! :D**

**Thanks,**

**Little Miss English Nerd :)**


	3. Frenemies

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! And a SPECIAL THANKS to the ONE PERSON who reviewed! **

**Seriously, how long does it take a bunch of WRITERS to WRITE ONE paragraph? :P**

**Please review!**

**Here's some Draco, by the way! **

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 3**_

**HERMIONE**

I was so confused. The halls seemed ominous, as though around each cobbled corner hid another lurking threat.

I shivered, hoping I wouldn't run into the likes of Ronald. I still loved him. I used his brother to sneak my way into his heart. What was wrong with me?

Catching a glimpse of my watch, I gasped. Transfiguration would start in less than five minutes! It was on the other side of the school! I would have to run to get there on time.

I would get there on time. Hermione Jean Granger was NEVER late to a class. No, not once. I was not going to start now! When did I go all softie and forget about my schedule?

Oh yeah. When I'd fallen for Ron.

Ron, the slacker. The procrastinator. The moocher. The cutie. The liar. The always hungry one. The prat. I had no idea what to think of him now...

"Granger!" A harsh voice called from behind me. No. Malfoy.

"Ugh! What do you want from me, Malfoy! Can't you see I'm busy? I've got no time to talk to you!" I stated, heading even faster.

I had to admit, Draco was adorable. Though he was an egotistical, mean, arrogant, selfish, good-for-nothing, lying, nasty, foul, pig-headed, insulting little bugger, he was extremely good looking. If you had asked me what I thought of him two years ago, I would've said that he was a "foul, loathsome little cockroach," or something along those lines, whilst punching him in the face. But something changed. I don't know if it was the way he looked at me sometimes, the way he carried on with so many false pretenses, the way his gorgeous gray eyes seemed to search a person's soul...

'EW! NO!'

"Granger, I'm talking to you! Don't you dare walk away from me, Mudblood!" Draco sneered from behind me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

He really needed to stop calling me "Mudblood!" We were both fifteen, and I'd like to have hoped that we'd both outgrown such childish behavior. Him calling me named, me and my friends threatening to hex him in return. It was a game, and I was tired and wary of playing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I repeated, twirling around to face him. He continued to come at me, a stuck up smirk on his face. I noticed that he looked different, paled, as if he was becoming ill. He wore the usual black, and had the whole "I-hate-the-world" look going for him. He neared me, and I suddenly realized how unbelievably tall he was; it seemed as though only yesterday we'd been nearly the same height...where had I been lately? His platinum blond hair was draped across one eye, which was totally unnecessary, considering how beautiful his eyes were...

'NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOO, Hermione! He's nasty, he's nasty, he's nasty.' I scolded, feeling repulsed that I had actually thought such a thing.

He was standing rather close, closer than he usually would, probably because no one was around to see.

"I want to know why you're not in class, Granger," he said, his lip curling as he looked at me. I was almost livid with anger. Who was he to be questioning me? We were both prefects, both fifth years, and so what if we were in different houses? Why did he think that the Slytherines were automatically superior to all other houses? I felt like screaming at him, hexing him, and kissing him, all at the same time!

'Wait! WHAT?' I questioned my own sanity, 'KISSING HIM? NOO, NOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! BAD, BAD, BAD, Hermione!'

I decided a retort would be best. "Why am I not in class? Why aren't _you_ in class, Malfoy?" I said, grimacing at him in displeasure. He seemed to be at loss for words, opening and closing his mouth a few times. What was he up to?

"I asked the question first!" He pointed out, challenging me. I loved a challenge.

"Well, I changed the subject! What are you up to, Malfoy?"

He sighed, seeming as though he was admitting a great defeat of some sort. "I had remedial potions with Snape," he said, looking down at the ground as though it was the most fascinating thing since the Quiditch World Cup. He was in remedial potions? With Snape? I would've thought Snape to let Malfoy pass his class easily... Remedial potions?

My eyebrows furrowed, trying to comprehend why Snape would make his favorite student take remedial potions...

Draco chuckled slightly. "Shocking, isn't it?" He said, "Snape's little pet has to get better grades, yadda, yadda, yadda..." He said, trying to dismiss the matter.

"Well, we'll have to take remedial transfiguration if we don't hurry up and get to class!" I pointed out, annoyed that I'd wasted time talking with Draco Malfoy.

"Then let's go, Mudblood," He said with another smirk.

I gritted my teeth. This was going to end. NOW.

"Don't call me mudblood, Malfoy!" I shrieked, now completely losing my cool. "I can cast spells that would completely boggle your mind! You want to try me? Go ahead! I'll be the one who walks away intact! You're just a prissy little mother's boy who can't do anything for himself and always needs an accomplice! I, on the other hand, don't need anyone to help me! I might even know as much about potions as Snape himself! Don't you dare try to make me feel insignificant, because I know I'm not! You Slytherines sure think you're all that, but you're not! You're just a bunch of showoff-ish gits who need to be taught a lesson!" I said, pulling out my wand, slightly aghast at my little rant.

Oh well, no going back, now...

Malfoy smiled. He actually smiled.

'Smiling? After I basically threaten his life, he smiles?'

"I've been waiting for you to defend yourself for five years, Granger," he said, grinning even wider. "you gave mudbloods a bad name for not sticking up for yourself. Glad to see you actually have some sense of self-worth and pride!" He hesitated, seeming dumbfounded. "And I guess I'm sorry," he added, saying it to his shoes rather than me.

"Excuse me? Sorry? Draco Malfoy is sorry? Is it the end of the world? Am I delusional? I think I'm hearing things! Did you just apologize to me after five years of torment?"

Draco nodded, daring to sneak a peek at me.

I laughed. This was unbelievable. I must've been dreaming.

Checking my watch, I growled. Late. For the first time ever, I was late. Because of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Was it worth it, just to hear his apology? Definitely.

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" I asked, wanting to get this over with as fast as possible.

Malfoy rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging his shoulders as he said, "I guess it means I have a bit more respect for you now, Granger. And I'll try to stop with the insults, kind of..."

I laughed. This whole situation was bonkers.

"Alright, um, Draco," I said, using his full name with caution, unsure of what to do. "We'd better go to Transfiguration, we don't need to get into further trouble."

He agreed, nodding his head, and we set off, a newfound respect lingering between both of us like a common cold; hard to get rid of, and a part of life, no matter how new we were to it.

The silence was broken by a crash to our right, the sound of glass shattering.

We broke into a run, the inner prefects kicking in...

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, comments, or questions, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~Little Miss English Nerd**


	4. Jealous and Embarrassed

**Hey everybody! Can I ask a question?**

**CAN YOU PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE review? **

**Pretty please?**

**I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**I'll love you forever!**

**Not working?**

**Drat. Oh well, maybe you'll be convinced to after this amazing chapter that I just wrote...all for you! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

**DRACO**

Rounding the corner, Hermione let out a little squeak as we came across a floor strewn with glass fragments. She took out her wand, repairing the glass cabinet that had broken, puking up all the trophies in the process.

Searching for the source of the crash, we turned to see an open window. It was a blustery day outside, and great gusts of wind emerged from the window, seeking out their next victim.

She turned toward me, telling me to help her pick up the trophies and metals that had been distributed among the hallway. I nodded, stooping down to grab an old Quiditch metal.

"James Potter, seeker."

I had a hard time containing my groan of annoyance. Why must Potter and his family-his DEAD family, I might add-be everywhere I looked? There were plenty of other extraordinary families out there, all of the family members still alive, doing extraordinary things, just waiting under the noses of society to be discovered. Take my family, for example. We may not seem like it, but we were a pretty intriguing bunch! Part veela, friends with the minister of magic, extremely rich, charming, and powerful. Yet we were not known by every bloody wizarding family out there! No, that was Potter! Why must he always get everything?

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, most likely wondering why I had simply frozen in place, an unhappy frown on my face. I smiled at her, and continued to pick up the ancient scraps of metal.

Another chilling wind was blown throughout the room, causing Hermione and me to shiver. Hermione walked over to the rusty, unused window, a glint of determination in her warm brown eyes. Trying to close the ancient window herself proved difficult for Hermione, so I lent a helping hand, a prominent smirk branded onto my face. She shivered again, and I felt the urge to give her my jacket.

No, that would be too awkward. We'd only just become...friends? I wasn't exactly sure what to call this newfound, almost nice treatment of each other...

Hermione seemed to be lost in another world, staring out the window as if she could see something. I snapped my fingers and she immediately gained focus, blushing a little at the closeness.

"Come on, we've got to get to Transfiguration." She said a slight blush still lingering across her cheekbones.

Walking down the halls with one of my former sworn enemies didn't turn out too badly, after all...

Hermione was gracious, she didn't mention anything else about remedial potions, even though that had to have shocked her more than she let on.

I stole a look at her from the corner of my eye. She seemed to feel my gaze, causing me to quickly drop my eyes to the ground, admiring the dust. Did Filch ever do anything around here but pet Mrs. Norris? Hogwarts _was_ going to the dogs, as I often said, but never really meant...until now...

Reaching the Transfiguration room, Hermione turned to me, unleashing the full power of her molten chocolate eyes on me, making me have to remind myself to breathe.

"What's our excuse?" She asked me, a slight grin on her face.

I hadn't heard a word of what she said, obviously, my attention focused on the way her lovely full lips moved when she spoke, imaging pressing mine to hers, just for a moment...

Shaking my head slightly, I tried to clear my brain of the unsightly thoughts. "Um, what?" I asked, returning back to planet Earth.

"Our excuse?" She said, throwing a puzzled look at me, probably thinking I was mentally handicapped or something, considering she'd never really tried to have an intelligent conversation with me before.

"Oh yes, an excuse. Just tell her the truth, we had some prefect duties to attend to."

She seemed a little surprised that I would resort to honesty, but she nodded her head anyway, giving me a ghost of a smile.

'I wish I could make her smile like she does with Potter and Weasley...she just doesn't trust me enough...yet...'

A plan was forming in my mind as I held the door open for her. She accidentally brushed against my arm, and I felt a flash of heat begin to crawl up and down my arm, making it tingle slightly.

I saw pot-head Potter throw her a shocked look as we strode in together, feeling a smug look cross over my face. She threw me another small smile and I returned the favor, turning a few Gryffindor and Slytherine heads in the process.

I didn't know what anything that happened meant, but I knew how I felt about it. I liked it. I liked her. I didn't know what changed, but I couldn't deny liking her. Maybe I would've liked her all along, if I just looked past the muggle-born, know-it-all facade she put on with everybody. But I hadn't bothered, until now.

**Hermione**

I felt as though somebody had just turned on a heater when I accidentally brushed against Draco's arm. At least, I _thought _it was an accident. I could feel me cheeks burning as I took my customary seat next to Harry, trying not to look at Ronald.

Things were still awkward between the two of us, and I blamed myself for all of it. I fooled myself into thinking that he liked me. I tried to wish it into reality. But there was a point where you have to wake up and face the truth. I had just stumbled across it, and it made me fully understand what it meant when people said, "the truth hurts."

But Ron and his crush on Lavender also opened up my eyes to other things. The way George's eyes sparkled when we talked, the way Draco tried to be something he wasn't. The way I was falling for them both...

**Author's note:**

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**Please please PLEASE review! It really helps boost one's confidence!**

**Thank you, darlings! Give me some suggestions, okay?**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	5. Too Close for Comfort

**Hello people! I'd like to thank you SO much for all the hits and visitors!**

**But I have to admit that I have no idea what the distinction between a hit and a visitor is, so if anybody would like to, an explanation would be most welcomed! What? It IS my first FanFiction account, after all! :)**

**I'm not really quite sure of where I'm going with this, though I have the next few chapters planned out...**

**So, I need you! Yes, YOU! *insert Uncle Sam pointing here* If you suddenly have a GUT-WRENCHING idea that is so MARVELOUS that you feel YOUR HEAD MIGHT JUST SPIN OFF YOUR SHOULDERS, please don't hesitate to tell me...and possibly see a doctor if the feeling continues! *insert fake laughter here***

**Again. This hasn't really worked so far, but I would REALLY appreciate it if you would REVIEW! **

**Oh come on! I even made up a corny joke!**

**Pretty please? *insert puppy dog face here***

**I'll be your best friend!**

**Oh well, enough of my rambling! Presenting, chapter five! *insert drumroll here***

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

_**George**_

_**

* * *

**_

I felt content. Angelina and I were walking down one of the various corridors, heading towards Potions, taking our time, not in any sort of rush to get to Snape.

Just thinking about him gave me the "heebie jeebies," you could say. He and his little Slytherins creeped me out beyond belief, even though I didn't let anybody know. They were almost as freaky as Umbridge, almost...

I wasn't even going to go there. Too much bad blood.

Let's just say, Umbridge was about to get her due. Fred and I were just waiting for a good excuse to get revenge, and one was sure to find us soon. We were going to give her something to really complain about.

Angelina quickly let go of my hand, straightening up and stepping about a foot away from me. Looking around for the perpetrator, I nearly growled. Think of the devil, in this case. She was walking by, leading an unlucky Dean Thomas by the ear, her flabby cheeks pulled up at the corners, her stupid pink outfit so bright and aggravating to the eyes that you couldn't watch her for more than five seconds...not that you'd want to, anyway...

Umbridge pointedly nodded her bow adorned head at Dean, a repulsively sweet giggle building in her throat. I wanted to slap that...witch...right across her chubby jawline, knocking off that stupid little smirk that probably had Slytherin origins. She'd probably become the head of house sometime soon, since she'd already gotten the job that Snape had been going at for years now, it makes sense that she'd try to conquer another area, just to say that she was ruler of Hogwarts.

I set my jaw, grinding my teeth slightly, determined now.

She would never, ever, be the ruler of Hogwarts. Not while I was still around.

Fred would be pleased. I'd finally made up my mind. I was ready. And Angelina would be leaving at the end of the year anyway, I would only have to be away from her for a few months. Fred didn't really have anybody holding him back, and I would see Hermione over the summer, most likely...

'Hermione? Not that again! Stop it George, you've got Angelina! Stop!' I chastised, shaking my head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts.

"Georgie?" Angelina said sweetly at my side, checking to make sure Umbridge had left before reattaching herself to me. "What's wrong, darling? You haven't said a word since we were outside! What's going on in that noggin of yours? Are you plotting something again?"

She knew me too well.

* * *

**Hermione**

I could almost feel Ron and Harry's stares boring holes into the back of my robes as I walked out of McGonagall's classroom, going out of my way to avoid having a conversation. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone currently, and I felt as though the weight of the world rested on my shoulders.

Draco Malfoy and George Weasley. If you had said that I would like them a month ago, I would've just laughed. But now the only thing comical about the situation was how fast I had fallen for them. It was a totally foreign feeling for me, since I'd loved Ronald for so long.

'Feelings can change, right?' I asked myself with a slightly guilty mindset, looking over my shoulder for Harry and Ron. 'No sight of them. Maybe they've finally just given up. I can't face them now. What would I say? "Hey Ron! I'm in love with your brother! Oh, and Harry, I've kind of fallen for one of your least favorite people on this whole planet! I hope you don't mind!" They would probably have me locked away in the nuthouse faster than I could say Irish wristwatch! Oh, they'd hate me forever! I just have to get over this! Ugh!'

My inner confusion was halted by a shriek coming from outside. A flood of students was surrounding a small party of people, and that's where the bloodcurdling cry had come from.

Professors Trelawny, McGonagall, and Umbridge were standing in a semicircle, Umbridge wearing a sick grin of glee. Trelawny was sitting on an ancient trunk, sobbing her little heart out.

Though others may have thought differently, I had no animosity for the little woman, just the subject she taught. Divination was virtually the only thing that I couldn't excel at, and I was always very put off with it.

The old hag had finally gone too far. Who was she to get rid of teachers like that? And sure, Trelawny didn't do that great of a job, and probably shouldn't have been given the position in the first place, but Umbridge had no right to take it away from her! That was Dumbledore's call!

Something had to be done. I would see to it that something would be. I was going to have a talk with one of my newfound crushes.

George Weasley always had a trick up his sleeve, and for once, I would let him use it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading! A special thanks to the people who have added this to their favorites and the one person who has reviewed! (One? Oh come on!)**

**As you can see, I've mastered the horizontal line! YES! Victory, victory for Zim! :)**

**Hope that they make things less confusing! **

**Dudes and dudettes, please just stinking review. Thanks! I'd really REALLY love some feedback!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	6. Bargains and a Kiss

**Hi there! It's me again! Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long! I was traveling yesterday, and I didn't have wifi...**

**Oh who am I kidding? That's NO EXCUSE! I'M SOOOO SORRY times a million! **

**Of course, the day everybody starts reading (350 hits! YAAAY! I now know the difference, thanks to a helpful reviewer :D), and I go off to New York! Wow, I've got problems! **

**I'm like in love with all of you! I send you each a billion "air hugs," and I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing (5 reviews so far! They've been so encouraging and helpful! Thanks LARGELY)!**

**Thank-you SO MUCH!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

I found George sitting in the common room, staring blankly out the window, obviously deep in thought.

Waving a hand in front of his face seemed to work, however, and he blinked, a dazzling smile appearing on his face, making me catch my breath. Why was he so good looking? It wouldn't make "un-liking" him any easier!

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" He said, that lovely smile still consuming his features.

I sighed, sitting next to him on the plush, red velvet sofa. "I need to talk to you about..." I looked around for listeners, and, finding none, I proceeded, "Umbridge..."

A look of recognition crossed over his face, and he nodded in understanding. "I see... Has she been giving you trouble lately? Detentions with the bloody quill? Is your hand okay?" He asked, suddenly picking up my right hand and looking at the back.

_"I must not speak out of term," _The back of my hand screamed, though it was no longer bright red and menacing, as it had looked before, and it could possibly fade after a while. Umbridge had busted me for talking about Voldemort in class with Harry, and she was livid about it. Apparently, engraving the message on student's skin seemed to work...how wrong she was!

Most of the students who had ever had detention with the devil had been trying to brazenly defy her ever since. Between classes, many students, mostly upperclassmen, could be seen in the halls, reliving thrilling accounts of what Umbridge made them write. I'd even overheard Dean Thomas stating that Umbridge made him write, "_I am not a terrorist so I must not blow things up," _for blowing rumors out of proportion. Hm. I wonder if Umbridge was right about that... I'd have to ask Dean if I could see his hand sometime...

George's facial features twisted into a look of anger as he looked at my hand, his eyebrows scrunching together and his jaw set. "Bloody old hag! Are you okay, 'Mione?" He put a protective arm around my shoulders, giving me a one-armed hug. It felt as though every nerve ending in my body was attached to a live wire. In other words, it felt amazing.

But it was wrong. I knew about George and Angelina. I'd seen them in the hallways about an hour ago, meandering about together. Angelina was really nice, and everything with Umbridge was really stressing her out. I didn't need to add more stress and drama to the load, so I decided to just try to stay away from George. Thing is, I couldn't.

'Oh well, might as well enjoy this while it lasts, I guess... NO! I can't! He's with Angelina! GAH!'

"Yeah, I'm okay. I used essence of murtlap, and that seemed to help quite a bit. But no, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about... I need your pranking expertise, if you will. Umbridge needs to get a taste of her own medicine, and you and your brother are the only two who can give her a healthy dosage, if you catch my drift..." I said, a coy smile pulling at the corners of my mouth.

George seemed to go into a state of shock. His mouth dropped open, his arm still around me-which I didn't mind at all-, and his eyes as big as a pair of sparkly blue dinner plates.

"Oh, don't be so surprised, George!" I said with a giggle, "I'm not _that_ much of a teacher's pet; I know evil when I see it. I give you permission to pull whatever nasty pranks on Umbridge that you seem fit."

"H-hermione? Are you sick? You, the prefect, are giving me, one of the two biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, permission to prank a teacher? You're daft, you are! Is this April Fools' Day?" He said disbelievingly, laughing at the sheer idiocy of the situation. "I think I'm imagining things again... Must've been that catfish I ate last week, I thought it tasted slightly off..." He said, casting another dumbstruck glance at me. "Are you serious?"

I sighed. Of course, the one time I decide to give a teacher...heck...nobody believes me...

"No. You're not imagining things. You're not that daft, and yes, I, Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor prefect, grant you permission to pull pranks on Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts...as long as you promise me just one teensy little thing..."

"Anything!" George's face lit up like a Christmas tree after it's been adorned with twinkling lights.

I leaned in close, nearly grazing my lips along his ear, before whispering, "Make them the best pranks you've ever pulled."

He nodded his head eagerly, immediately hopping off of the couch, causing me to bite my lip. Muttering some sort of thanks, he elbowed his way across the filling up common room to find his twin.

'Why couldn't he just kiss me or something?' I thought with a sigh, 'He's so oblivious... I-' But my down in the dump pouting session was interrupted by a sudden peck on my cheek.

George leaned down, whispering in my ear now, his warm breath tickling my neck. "Thank-you, 'Mione, I won't let you down." He placed another quick kiss on my cheek, this time a little closer to the corner of my mouth.

My breath caught in my throat, and I sat there, completely immobilized, for about ten minutes.

There was no doubt about it. I loved George Fabian Weasley.

It was wrong, it would cause drama, it was reckless, it was dangerous, it was foolish.

Was it worth it?

Definitely.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks so much! You guys are great!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	7. Flyin' High

**Oh my gosh! 500 hits! Thanks SO much, everybody! Please KEEP sticking with me, READING, and REVIEWING (especially reviewing, because I only have 5)!**

**Here's some more Dramione for my amazing readers! :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

**Hermione

* * *

**

"Hermione? Where are you going?" Harry asked, starting to get up from his chair by the fire.

The common room was packed, Gryffindor just having won a quiditch match, so I needed an excuse to get some fresh air.

"Um, I have some prefect duties to attend to," I said, weaving my way through the celebrating throng of students, feeling extremely claustrophobic. I passed George and Angelina, growling slightly at their kissing forms. Did George like me or not?

Reaching the portrait hole, I nearly flung myself out, desperate to get away from my partying peers. The fat lady looked at me scornfully. I showed her my prefect badge, and she smiled in understanding, going back to emitting obnoxious songs at the top of her lungs. On particularly high notes, she'd been known to break glass, a feat I didn't want to view again, not thinking my eardrums could take it.

I started to run down the hallways, not caring if anybody saw me. I was panicked. I was confused. I just needed time alone.

Figuring that Harry would start looking for me shortly, I decided to go to the last place anybody would think to look for me...the quiditch pitch.

* * *

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

The quiditch pitch was dark, cold, and deserted, just the way I liked it.

I knew it was breaking the rules to be out there after dark, but I really didn't care, not one little bit. Snape had even seen me go down there before, but he didn't care either. Umbridge wouldn't like it if she saw me there, but now that I was part of the Inquisitorial Squad, she wouldn't punish me.

I was untouchable.

Flying was the only way for me to get rid of my troubles. I didn't have anybody to confide in, I never had.

When I was a little boy, ever since age four, I'd ridden my broom to get away from people, from things I'd rather forget. This one time, when I was about six or so, my father had been yelling at me, because I'd been talking to a muggle earlier that day. We had a huge row, to say the least, which ended very badly. It was my first time experiencing the cruciatis curse.

The pain was still fresh in my mind, the memories unfading. I could still see my father, standing over me with those distant, cold, stormy gray eyes, muttering "crucio," and clicking his tongue at me disapprovingly. I could nearly feel the cold marble beneath my back as I writhed on the ground, wanting to scream, but knowing I'd only be punished more. My father had never been kind, but that was the first time he had outright attacked me. I was mortified when the pain subsided, scared out of my wits. My father had just left the room, leaving my burning figure on the ground behind him, closing the door as he went. I needed to get out of there, and quickly. I broke into the broom shed, pulling out an old Nimbus model. I'd flown before, but never like this.

The flight seemed to clear my mind, the wind rolling through my brain and tearing out the worry, the sorrow, the pain. The only things I cared about was the feel of the wind in my hair, the land speeding past me, the breeze blowing across my face. It was always just me, the air, and my broom. It was a way to get rid of unpleasant things, a way to search one's soul.

But, I soon realized that it only worked when I was alone. Flying in a group, such as a Quiditch team, was distracting. It took attention away flying, focusing instead on what your friends are saying, on where the snitch is. It was still exhilarating, don't get me wrong, but it was so different, in a bad way.

Nobody knew about my late-night excursions other than Snape. He'd caught me once in third year, simply telling me not to get caught again. It was a total secret, and I liked it that way. I hated how nobody was really close to me. Sure, I had Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and Parkinson...sort of...but they didn't know me. I didn't want them to know me. They didn't really care about me, no one did. Not even my parents.

But that wasn't the reason I was flying tonight. No, the reason I was flying was because of a certain muggle-born witch, with curly hair, a beautiful smile, and possibly more brains than the whole fifth year combined.

Yes, I was flying because of Hermione Granger.

I didn't know what to do. Ever since first year, I'd been jealous of her. She was smart, cute, funny, loved, all the things I wasn't. I tried to convince myself I was. I thought I was witty, so I tried to be right about everything. I went after girls and did almost anything to win their attention because I thought I was adorable. I assumed I was a riot, so I tried to make everything a joke, taking it to extremities by making fun of people just to get a laugh. I thought I was loved, but then I saw how much Granger's friends cared for her, how easily she had made them, and how lovely she was to be around.

Granger was everything I wanted to be and more. And I hated her for it.

Correction, I _had _hated her for it. It wasn't until this year, but I decided that I shouldn't be jealous of the girl. I had done this to myself. I was the one who had pushed everyone away. I needed to try to be a better person, and stop hating a poor girl for just being herself...her lovable, adorable, brainy, annoying, courageous and kind self.

In the process of being nicer to her, I'd found myself doing much more.

I found myself falling for her. Falling hard. Hard and fast. Like a bullet. Or like a train. Or like Superman.

Point is, I liked her. A lot. For NO APPARENT REASON WHATSOEVER! But I didn't care.

I was happy that I liked her. The only thing stopping me from asking her out were my family and my peers. What would my fellow Slytherins think of me if I came into the common room one night, humming and laughing while thinking about the amazing GRYFFINDOR girl I was going out with. That's right, I'd be dead. It would be even WORSE if my parents found out. They'd kill me. Then raise me back to life, just so they could kill me again! They'd probably repeat the process about fifteen times before actually doing away with me for good.

Therefore, I was trying to forget about Hermione.

It didn't help much that she was standing about a hundred feet away, watching me with narrowed eyes, her wand drawn defensively.

Dang.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thanks SO much for reading! I'll be posting another installment as soon as I can! I've hit inspiration! **

**Please, please, please tell me what you think!**

**Love,**

**~Little Miss English Nerd 3**


	8. Alesto Momentum

**Hey there! **

**I'd like to give a special shout-out to my lovely reviewers; **_**Draco-Malfoy-Fan**_**, **_**iLoveRomance2010**_**, **_**DreamxxCatche**r_**, **_**crocus incendia**_**, and **_**Martina Malfoy Lestrange**_**! Thanks so much for all the encouragements! ****I'm so glad that you've found the time to review!**

**I'd love it if everybody else would review! Some more feedback would be great, positive or negative!**

**As you see, I have now made Draco more of a main character, and he will be for the remainder of the story!**

**Thank-you largely!**

**Please review when you're done reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own the Harry Potter series, though I totally wish I did. All of the characters are property of the amazing JK Rowling, though I came up with the plot for this story.**

**PS: Sorry, I just remembered about the disclaimer. Hope none of you thought I was JK Rowling or something! :)**

**KK! On with the show! Introducing Chapter eight!**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

The pitch wasn't completely vacated after all.

Draco Malfoy was looking down at me, staring at me with a confusing expression on his face. I pulled out my wand, not knowing what he would do. He kept flying forward, forward, forward, until the Hufflepuff quiditch tower loomed menacingly in front of him.

"Draco! Look out!" I screamed, though I knew it was too late.

He slammed face first into the tower, falling off his broom and nearing the ground with every second, letting out a shriek of panic. I stood there, in shock, as I realized the boy I'd developed a crush on was about to die. I had to do something, but my brain seemed to be working in slow motion. Finally, the spell came to me!

"Alesto momentum!" I shouted, hoping he wasn't too close to the ground.

Malfoy was suddenly falling much slower, removing almost every risk from the situation. He stopped screaming, quickly readjusting his body so that he landed on the ground feet first. He laid down in the grass, probably experiencing some kind of after-shock from the near death experience.

I continued watching him like the little stalker I was, eventually growing scared as Draco didn't move. I ran over to him, closing the distance quickly, and knelt by his side. His eyes were closed, he didn't seem to be breathing.

I grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse. I heard the faint "bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum," sighing in relief. Checking to see whether he was conscious or not, I lifted one of his eyelids. A blue-gray eye stared back at me, and he winked, causing me to scream, scared half to death.

He chuckled pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Hey Granger," he said, smiling at me, a real smile that caused my heart to thud more audibly. I hoped desperately that he couldn't hear it.

"Are you alright?" I asked, returning the smile timidly. He nodded, still gazing at me, the warm grin still plastered on his face.

"Granger, did you just save my life?" He asked, his eyebrows coming together, causing a cute little crease just above his nose.

I nervously averted my gaze, not wanting to look into his hypnotizing eyes. "I guess I did."

"Thank-you, Hermione."

A sudden wave of deja vu hit me, pulling me under. First George, now Draco? What was with me doing unexpected things for the objects of my affection?

"No need to thank me," I said, waving my hand nonchalantly as if I saved peoples' lives every day. "I only did what a normal, civilized bystander would do. It's not a big deal..."

He was uncharacteristically quiet in response. I looked up at him, hoping I didn't hurt his feelings or something.

He laughed, looking at me with awestruck eyes. "You just saved my bloody life and you say it's no big deal? You're too modest for your own good, Granger. You know, I was thinking about you the other day, and I thought you were pretty tricky. I was wondering why you weren't a fellow 'snake.' Now that I think of it, you never could've made Slytherin, you're not prideful enough. You're so down to earth, Hermione, that's what I like about you."

A thrill went through me at his words. He thought about me? He _liked_ me? WHAT?

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I asked, trying to ward off the awkwardness and confusion. "The Draco Malfoy I know would never in a billion years compliment a little muggle-born Gryffindor like me."

He looked deep into my eyes, bringing back my desire to kiss him. "Maybe Draco Malfoy has changed, Hermione..." He said, trailing off unexpectedly.

"Come on," he said suddenly, "we should be getting back to the castle." He said, getting up and extending a hand to help me. I accepted, hoping my hands weren't clammy. He showed no signs of disgust, so I guessed that they weren't. I breathed a sigh of relief.

He didn't let go immediately, as I assumed he would, instead entwining his fingers through mine and leading me back indoors. My mind was officially blown. Draco Malfoy? I bet he was imperiused...

The castle doors opened with a creak, and we both shivered a little. I made to let go of his hand and head off to the Gryffindor tower, but he would have none of it. He continued walking beside me, apparently set on escorting me back. You didn't hear me complaining.

The moving staircases were particularly shifty that night, and we had to wait a few turns until we could get off, hoping they wouldn't suddenly change again. We made it off safely, and he still held onto my hand, somewhat protectively. It made me smile, though I turned my head so he wouldn't see.

I was never less happy to see the fat lady, not wanting to be away from him. As we neared the portrait hole, he looked just as sad as I felt. We hadn't said much, but the silence was a content one, things no longer awkward between us.

I up at him, about to say something. With a sudden movement, his lips were on mine in a passionate, yet chaste, kiss. He grinned at me, giving me another quick peck on the cheek, then turning away, not having any words to say.

The rumors were true. When a girl was kissed by Draco Malfoy, it was stunning. Just stunning.

The fat lady was giggling behind me, and I silenced her with a look. "Phoenix tears," I said as she swung open, "and please don't tell anybody, please?" She giggled again, nodding her head. I wished with all my heart that she would stick to her word.

The common room was almost empty, except for a few seventh year boys who seemed to be playing stripper truth or dare. The rules were simple; you chicken out, you take something off. Two of them went without shirts, and one wasn't wearing any trousers, though, praise God, he still wore boxers. I walked by quickly, not wanting to stick around, and as I did, I noticed that one of the ones without shirts was George.

'Oh my gosh. He has a six-pack. Holy crap. Oh my gosh.' My jumbled up brain could only focus on this fact, and I found myself staring.

None of them had noticed my entrance, however, so I proceeded to run up the stairs to my dormitory, closing the door and mulling over my day.

It had been quite wonderful.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks a TON for reading! Please review!**

**I'll be writing another chapter tomorrow, hopefully!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	9. Hey Dude, Listen to the Beatles

**Hey, it's me again! Hope you all had a marvelous time last night, and that you'll have an amazing year this year! **

**By the way, did anybody else see the ball drop in Times Square? You know Ke$ha, right? Did you _SEE_ her lips? Bright blue? **

**"Holy kisser, Batman!" says Robin, "what's wrong with famous people nowadays?" **

**Haha, oh Ke$ha! :)**

**Oh, and you know that they were going to let Snooki drop inside the ball? **

**The police shut that idea down. Thank goodness! It might've broken! :P :)**

**Ohhh Snooki! The little tanzilla with much too big dreams... (isn't it fun to give people a hard time?) :) :P**

**Okay, sorry, just wanted to share some fun facts!**

**Here's numero 9!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

Reaching my dormitory, I was welcomed by the sound of snoring fifth year guys. Good. They were all asleep.

Throwing a quick glance over my shoulder at Zabini, I grabbed my guitar case from under my green bed, opening it up to reveal one of my most prized possessions. The guitar was believed to have been played by one of the Beatles once, a British muggle band that had been quite popular in the 60's.

This was one of my deepest darkest secrets.

When I was little, my mother had made me take piano lessons, along with a forth of the other children in the world. I was laid back about learning, while my piano teacher was unwaveringly strict, always pushing me to try harder, do better, et cetera, et cetera, and so forth. Not unlike half of the other kids who were forced to play piano, I begged mum until she let me quit, though she was rather foul about it afterwards. Little did she know, I just wanted to do away with my instructor, and I had nothing against the beautiful baby grand piano.

I continued to play by myself, when nobody was home but me and our mistreated house elves. I asked them not to tell my parents, and they did so, trying to disobey mother and father in such a way where it wasn't _technically_ disobedience, just rebellion. But anyway, having already been taught the fundamentals, I started to branch out and play different kinds of music, not just the classical junk that my tutor had taught me. Before I knew it, I could read music as well as I could read English! It became another way to channel my loneliness whenever I woke up in the morning with my parents gone.

After I mastered piano, I got bored with it, wanting to do something else. I decided to stick with music, but switch to guitar. At that point, I was ten. I could easily sneak away from my house under my parents noses. I set up an elaborate scheme, in which I would fly to a nearby muggle village every Wednesday and take lessons at the music shop.

My teacher's name was William. He was a fifty-nine-year-old man, who had basically no one, as his family had died in a fire about ten years back. He spoke through his music, turning the sorrow beautiful as he plucked and strummed his guitar strings. He was also a singer, and he taught me a few things about that as well. William became like a father to me, the caring, compassionate one that I'd never had. When he passed away last summer, I was devastated. But Will was still looking out for me. In his will, he left me his John Lennon guitar.

I was honored that he trusted me with one of his most valuable possessions, so I had brought the guitar basically everywhere I went.

Sighing, I started strumming the tune of "Hey Jude," a big Beatles hit that Will had taught me himself. Before long, I felt myself falling deeper into the music, and I started humming along. Eventually, I was singing out loud, my tenor voice ringing through the silence.

"Hey Jude don't make it bad,  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude don't be afraid,  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,  
By making his world a little colder.  
Da da da da da,  
da da da da."

I suddenly stopped, the music from my guitar cutting off abruptly as I stopped moving. I thought about the lyrics a little more.

I played the last part again, the lyrics fresh in my mind.

"For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little cooler. Da da da da da, da da da da."

Those hippies knew a lot more than I gave them credit for.

* * *

I couldn't sleep at all that night, no matter how hard I tried. I tossed, turned, and once even fell off of my bed. Nothing worked!

Frustrated, I decided to just go down to the common room. It _was_ a Saturday, I could take a nap sometime later.

Plopping down on the plush gray couch, I put my head in my hands, thinking about Hermione again. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I'd hurt her, and I hated myself for it.

'Why am I such an idiot? I'm such a jerk to everybody! UGH!' I ranted, throwing a pillow across the room, getting up and storming over to the portrait hole.

The dungeons were dark and deserted, just a single wall lantern magically lit, flickering green light down the hallway. It was quite eerie, if you ask me, so I picked up my pace. Believe it or not, I kind of envied the Gryffindors. They were always known as the lively ones, not always associated with darkness and death. I was getting sick of being such a human waste of space, I wanted to be something more. The only thing that was definite in my future was that I would become a Death Eater. I couldn't help what my family was, and Voldemort would kill us all if I refused him.

Being doomed to face a fate because of your parents really stunk. I would not suggest it, if you had a way of getting out of it.

Not knowing a good place to go, not wanting anybody to find me, I went to the first place that crossed my mind; the Forbidden Forest.

Outside it was cool and refreshing, helping clear my head a bit. I made my way down to Hagrid's hut, then proceeded to go into the forest. It was lightening outside, and I walked faster, breaking into a jog so that nobody would catch me. I just needed to be away from everybody. I just needed some space.

Little did I know that needed so much more.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This was more of a back-story chapter, but I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd :D**


	10. Bad Dreams

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reading!**

**For some dumb reason, FanFiction isn't letting me see any traffic results, so I have no idea if anybody is reading.**

**This is a chapter about one of Hermione's dreams. It's necessary in the plot, and I hope it doesn't bore you or something!**

**Please review so I know that SOMEONE is reading!**

**Thank-you!**

**PS: Dream is in italics :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

_I was walking by the black lake. It was winter, the lake was frozen, and snow was on the ground. _

_I felt a tug on my left arm, and turning to see George, his arm through mine, smiling at me impishly._

_Returning the smile, I felt my cheeks grow hot and redden. George was looking at me adoringly, much like he had at breakfast. Suddenly, he was looking over my head, his grin replaced by a menacingly snarl._

_Something jerked my arm from the right, forcing me to face it. _It_ was Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince's eyes were wide and innocent, like a lost puppy, and he sudden said something that I thought was hilarious, causing me to laugh so hard I could barely breathe._

_Caught up in my moment with Draco, I didn't realize how riled up George was getting. He was so angry that green smoke started spurting out of his ears, like a train or something. His face started to turn bright red, clashing horridly with his carrot colored locks. With a roar of rage, George charged Draco, causing all three of us to crumble into a pile. Sadly, I was on the bottom, all the air squeezed from my lungs, as the boys on top of my heckled each other, exchanging a few blows in the process._

_"Help!" I managed to squeak out, my whole chest feeling as though it was being squished by a steamroller._

_Both offensive parties instantaneously got off of me, pulling me up from the ground while they each said a quick apology and asked if I was alright._

_I tried to assure them that I was completely fine, but I found that I couldn't take a breath, my lungs refusing to expand. I desperately continued my futile breathing attempts, causing Draco and George to look at me, concern written on both of their features._

_I collapsed, faintly hearing Draco scream something about CPR and mouth-to-mouth._

_I wasn't prepared for the sudden pair of lips that crushed down on mine, feverishly breathing into my mouth, begging me to breathe. It was George. He was kissing me._

_Finding myself completely forgetting about breathing, I focused on other trivial things. The way his lips moved against mine. The way he was pressed so close to me. The way he desperately wanted me to live. I would've giggled if I had just one scalding breath to do so, but I couldn't._

_"You're doing it wrong, Weasley!" Draco's voice shrieked from somewhere off to my right, sounding anxious._

_George's warm lips were gone then, replaced by Draco's icy ones. He pleaded with me to stay alive, muttering around my lips. Again, I wasn't even thinking about breathing. I was simply focused on Draco. All my thoughts had to do with him, not whether or not I would die, just that he was kissing me, that he wanted me._

_I felt myself slipping away, angry, hearing said boys shriek in agony. The last thing I felt was Draco's mouth on mine._

_A pulsating bright light immediately took over. I knew I was dead._

_The scene changed, though I was now aware that I was looking through some one else's eyes._

_I picked up a piece of my hair, realizing that I was Ginny when I saw the vivid red coloring. Looking down at my outfit, I realized I was wearing all black, something Ginny rarely ever did. Ginny was too full of life for black. She would only wear it if she were at a..._

_I surveyed my surroundings, realizing that I was leaning on somebody's shoulder, sit ting in the front pew of a small church with stained glass windows. My face felt cold, and I reached up to touch it, feeling rivers of icy tears rushing from my tear ducts._

_Ginny Weasley? Crying? Tough girl Ginny would never cry!_

_Oh. Maybe she would. If she were at a FUNERAL?_

_There was a white coffin on stage, where the podium would usually be. It was beautiful. Whoever rested there must've been quite valuable to the one's they left behind._

_There were pictures of the deceased on a stand next to the casket._

_I gasped, taking a shuddering breath around my tears._

I_ was the deceased._

_This fact brought on a whole new round of tears, which were now flowing unashamedly and profusely down my face. I buried my head into my companion's shoulder, hearing them whisper "Shh, it's alright," to me. It was Harry. His voice was quivering, and he sat in a black tux, obviously mourning my loss._

_I felt touched as I saw a man walk on stage. approaching the preacher's podium, looking as though he hadn't slept in weeks. His white-blond hair was an absolute mess, he hadn't shaved in a while, he had haunting, purple circles under his eyes, a gloomy appearance to his usually sneering face. Draco had never looked worse._

_His expression grew even more dark as he said, "I wish she would've just chosen between us..." He looked at my resting place, water flowing down his cheeks. "Why didn't you choose, Hermione?" His voice was now bitter and angry, his expression loathsome._

_George walked up on stage, then, patting Draco on the shoulder as he walked up to my casket. Leaning over it, he whispered, "Why didn't you choose?"_

_With another flash of white light, I found myself lying down, staring at red velvet. I was inside the coffin, obviously back inside my own body. A disturbing medley of familiar voice reached my ears, causing me to start sobbing my heart out._

_"Why didn't you choose?"_

_"Why didn't you choose?"_

_"Why didn't you choose?"_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE?"_

_

* * *

_

I awoke, jumping as I came back to reality. I found that I had been crying in my sleep, something I'd only experienced twice before. That had been one of the worst dreams I'd ever experienced.

I got out of bed, still shaking, and saw that it was only four o'clock. Slipping into my slippers, I decided to just get up for the day. Maybe I'd go to Hagrid's, I hadn't seen him in quite a while. The half-giant had only just gotten back from his "excursion," and we'd only seen him once. Hagrid always woke up early, so he could take care of the various creatures he kept for his class.

Getting dressed into muggle jeans and a blouse, I kept my slippers on, not wanting to take my feet out of their comfort. They were green froggy things with little bows that immediately brought Umbridge to mind. The only reason I loved wearing them so much was because I could step on Umbridge with each step I took.

I wandered down to the common room, my wand tucked in my back pocket, a warm coat on my back. Though it was spring, the weather was still frosty in the mornings.

I crept through the corridors, trying to be sneaky. Teachers were usually asleep, but sometimes Filch would patrol the halls, simply to catch a student and send him to detention. Filch was a very loathsome little man, and I didn't understand why he hated everybody so much. The only one he didn't hate was Umbridge. I guess evil and evil go well together.

'Stupid witch,' I thought angrily, all the horrible things she'd done coming to my mind. 'Ever since she caught the D.A meetings, she's been watching everybody like a hawk. I wish birds of prey weren't illegal to kill. She'd be dead in a heartbeat.'

Surprised with myself for thinking such things, I arrived at Hogwart's main door. I gasped, seeing Filch slumped over in a chair, snoring, Mrs. Norris at his feet, eyes closed. I cautiously opened the door, slipping out carefully, barely making a sound. The second the door closed, I ran, wanting to get as far away from everybody as I could.

The Hagrid pretense was up, as I was in no state to be seeing anyone. For once, the forest didn't look foreboding, instead looking like a safe haven to somebody as troubled as I was.

Thinking I'd gone slightly insane, I walked right into the forest, not caring about what was ahead, just wanting to forget what was behind me.

George, Draco, Umbridge...they were all back in the castle, back where I was trying to forget.

At least, I thought they were all in the castle. Turns out, Draco was actually about half a mile ahead of me, meandering his way through the forest just as I was.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Ooooh! What's gonna happen next?**

**Keep following the story and you'll find out soon!**

***insert suspenseful music here* **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd :)**


	11. John Riley and Draco Malfoy?

**Hey! I'd like to thank you all for continuing to read and bear with me! I'm SO happy that people have been reading, even if I only have a few reviewers (HINT HINT: MORE REVIEWS, PLEASE)! **

**I'd also like to thank a very special reviewer who has been reviewing with EACH CHAPTER SHE READS! Round of applause for _Martina Malfoy Lestrange_, please! *insert rowdy applause here* Thanks SO much for your lovely reviews! Very motivating! :D**

**By the way, some reviews would be EXTREMELY loved and would cause me to get up and dance like the nerd I am, as FanFiction isn't letting me see how many people visit the story! It's been kind of discouraging, so to let me know you're there, please review! You can even just say something like, "Hi! I'm here!" I'd still love you until the end of time! :D**

**I hope you'll love this chapter as much as I loved writing it (PS: A LOT!)! :P :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

The forest around me was too quiet, the trees too menacing and dark in the dim light.

"Lumos," I said, lighting my wand, making everything seemed substantially brighter. I could now see the faint paths that wound their way through the forest.

'If the headmaster didn't want students in the forest, why did he put easily accessed paths throughout it?' I thought, once again questioning Dumbledore's sanity a bit. 'Or should I say, ex-headmaster. Stupid Umbridge.'

Deciding to visit Grawp, I took the path to my right, thinking it to be the right way.

The eerie forest started to thoroughly freak me out. I thought back to my childhood when my mother would sing to me whenever I was afraid, the old song still fresh on my mind.

I started singing the familiar tune quietly to myself, then I began to sing louder, until my strong voice was ringing through the still air around me.

Nobody knew it, but I'd always been rather musically gifted. I'd been taking voice and dance lessons at a small "preforming arts" studio near my home just outside of London. I'd been attending them since age four, entering all of the annual recitals and talent shows. I'd yet to win one, because of cursed Liam McNalley. One of my biggest -yet most mediocre- dreams was to win the talent show, and see Liam crying to his mommy. I had to admit that I still felt that way, however childish it was. I'd never been one to give up, and spat upon defeat each time it knocked at my door.

I obviously hadn't told any of my wizard friends, because none of them seemed to understand the muggle side of my life and how important it was to me. Sure, Harry had been raised by muggles, but they'd been so horrible to him that I couldn't blame him for being put-off with muggles and their culture, though he was nothing like some of the Slytherins. As for my muggle friends, I didn't have any to speak of. In elementary school, I'd always been the nosy, stuck-up, know-it-all, better than everyone, too mature, bucktoothed girl that nobody liked. I tried to act tough, but bullies always got under my skin in a way unlike any other. That must've been why I detested Draco so much.

Draco...

I had no idea as to what was going on with that situation, and I undoubtably never would, as he was always so cryptic and closed around everyone. He just didn't want people to know anything about him. I had yet to find the reason why, though I was positive that I would pester him until he told me more. I didn't know why I wanted to know so much about him, but I did, and I wouldn't stop until I knew what laid hidden behind those bemusing gray eyes.

I was still singing, though somewhat absentmindedly, as I tromped my way through the black trees that no longer frightened me.

* * *

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

I was still wandering aimlessly through the forest, minding my own business and keeping to myself, as usual. My ears perked up as I heard a beautiful voice singing from somewhere off to my left, calling to me like a siren to male sailors.

* * *

"No kind sir, I cannot marry thee. For I've a love, whose gone out to sea.

He's been gone for seven years. Still no marry shall marry me.

What if he's in some battle slain?

Or drowned in the deep salt sea?

What if he's found another love, he and his love, both married be.

And if he's in some battle slain, I shall die when the moon doth wane.

If he's drowned in the deep salt sea, I'll be true to his memory.

And if he's found another love, and he and his love both married be. I wish them health and happiness, where they dwell across the sea.

He picked her up, in his arms. Kisses gave her, one, two three.

Weep no more, my own true love, I am your long lost John Riley."

* * *

I found myself subconsciously walking towards the mysterious singer, no longer on the path, but cutting through the trees and brush. She was such a siren, singing her song for me, and I was dumb enough to follow, possibly to death, though hopefully not anything that drastic.

'Reminds me of Hermione,' the random thought occurred to me, catching me slightly off guard. 'I wonder how she feels about me... I don't think she hates me, anymore at least...well, I _hope_ not! I certainly don't despise her, after she saved my life and all that! So far from hatred, nearly love...'

**'I think Parkinson slipped something in my pumpkin juice last night.'**

'Face it, you like her!' part of me argued.

**'Do not! I just..._appreciate her!' _**

'LIAR!'

**'Prat! Bug off!' **My angry side retorted.

'_You're_ the one arguing with yourself!'

The other half of me was stumped. **'You've got a point, there...' **

'Admit it! I'm right, you like-no, you _LOVE_ her!' The annoying part said, causing me to sigh in defeat.

**'Fine! Ugh! I don't know who I am anymore!' **

'For once, I completely agree, mate.'

I let out an angry huff, kicking a nearby tree stump, simultaneously hearing a protesting crack from one of my toes. I hopped one foot, loudly exclaiming, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Losing my balance, I toppled over and just lied there, letting a few muttered curses tumble from my lips out of habit.

The singer stopped with her beautiful song.

I'd really done it now.

"Hello?" Called a voice, clearly startled. "Who's there?"

Before I even knew it, I idiotically yelled, "No one!"

"Who _are_ you?" The girl demanded, sounding a lot like Hermione when she was mad. "Show yourself! Don't _make_ me come find you!" She threatened.

Actually a little scared, I continued my way through the underbelly of the forest, seeing a slight clearing up ahead.

I heard a startled shriek as I got around the last gnarly little branch, tripping up a little on the way.

"Draco?" Asked a disbelieving voice.

When I faced the unknown female, I noticed that it _was _indeed Hermione, after all.

She was wearing muggle clothes, her hair back in a careless bun that suited her quite well, worn out frog slippers on her feet, a shocked look on her gorgeous face. It made my hard heart start to melt when I looked at her, like the Arctic after a particularly foul winter.

"Hey Hermione," I said with a smile, "I didn't know you sang! Sounded really good, by the way!"

She looked taken aback by my compliment, then regained her composure as she questioned me. "Were you following me?"

"Well, I heard singing, and I was curious..." I said defensively, "I'd already been in the forest though, so I didn't follow you all the way out here, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh, I see. _Why_ are you out here, exactly?"

I sighed, plopping down on a large boulder. "I was trying to clear my head, to get away from everybody. Besides, I couldn't sleep last night for some reason."

Hermione sat next to me, nodding understandingly. She seemed to remember something, a barely visible blush creeping its way to her face in the light of our wands.

I laughed at her expression, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"So...you heard me singing?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I did. You sounded amazing!" I said truthfully, giving her a smile to lighten the mood. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

With a smile, she proceeded to tell me about her childhood lessons without seeming to give it a second thought.

"But don't tell anyone," she added as a side note, "it's a secret."

I figured I might as well tell her about my musical endeavors as well, hoping to make her feel better about spilled her guts to me.

"Actually, that's a secret as well," I said, "so don't let the cat out of the bag. We don't want Hogwart's infamous 'Slytherin Prince' to become Hogwart's 'softie hippie,' now do we?"

We both laughed at that, looking into each other's eyes.

I gestured between the two of us, asking, "Are we having a 'moment,' here?"

She bit her lip nervously, then she smirked. "Maybe..."

We both leaned in closer, closer, closer, each now able to feel the other's breath on our faces.

I closed the distance, kissing her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**AWWW! How romantic, no? **

**Anyhoo, if you have anything to say, or even if you don't, PLEASE review so I know that SOMEBODY is reading!**

**Thanks a ton for everything!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	12. IMMA COMIN'

**Hey, thanks for reading!**

**Just going to state this now (here's your answer, ! Thanks for reviewing, by the way)... I'm not giving up on George! He will come back, okay? He's not dead, thing's are just dramatic! It was just Draco's "turn" in the last few chapters, okay? Georgie will be the star, soon, darlings, just be patient! By the way, this IS a FanFiction based on "Dramione," so I'm not promising TOO much in the George department... But, George will definitely find somebody special, if that helps ease any discomforts! :)**

**Here's a chapter partially from Ron's perspective, tell me what you think! **

* * *

Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**Ron**

**

* * *

**

"Harry?" I asked, lounging on one of the common room chairs, sighing as I watched Lavender across the room, flirting with a group of sixth year guys, giggling and blushing away, oblivious to my love for her, trying to woo the older guys instead of looking right under her nose at the amazing specimen I was.

My best friend looked up from his essay, disgruntled, as he said, "Yes, Ron?"

"Where's Hermione? She should be helping us with these bloody things! Blasted snake of Slytherin! A five thousand word essay over ONE weekend? UGH!" I rambled on and on, Harry barely listening.

Ginny was sitting with us, looking over a copy of "Witch Weekly," an exasperated expression dancing across her features. "'Mione is anywhere but here, Ronald," she said, as though it was common knowledge, "she's angry with you, you-"

"Ginny, I understand, but don't go there," Harry interrupted, giving her a smile as he glanced up at her, finding her more entertaining than a potions assignment. The way he looked at her made me feel really overprotective; I didn't want to see Ginny getting hurt, or see Harry getting hurt by her, at least!

"Well, Ronald, she wasn't in her room this morning, anyway, so maybe she went outside or something. Visiting Hagrid?" My sister was _trying_ to be helpful, not succeeding much, though.

I rolled my eyes at her. "She wouldn't go _there _sister dearest, that's the last place she'd go!" Snorting at her foolishness, I turned my gaze back to my incomplete homework, wishing more than anything that Hermione would just get over her stupid jealousy and just stop being angry with me and come crawling back, then I might forgive her, if she promised to do my essay, that is.

"Ronald, you nincompoop! Of _COURSE_ she would go there! Girls _ALWAYS_ go to the last place you expect when they're upset! And 'Mione was right, you _do_ have the emotional range of a teaspoon!" And with that she huffed off, probably to go flirt with Michael Corner or Dean or even Draco Malfoy! That girl had problems! I was ashamed to be related to her sometimes...

"Ron? Let's go look for Hermione, okay? She must be really upset with us if she got up this morning just to get away from you-I mean, us..." The boy-who-lived said with a wave of his wand, putting all of his schoolwork away, probably to stay until Sunday night, right before curfew.

Nodding, I followed suit, going to get to the bottom of what was going on with Hermione.

* * *

**George**

* * *

I saw my brother and his best friend stomping around the castle, obviously heading outside, Ronald looking enraged and creepy whilst Harry took the sneakier approach, though it was obvious that my brother was scaring him quite a bit.

'The boy-who-lived is afraid of a big ol' goofy red-head? Something must be up...'

Approaching them, I could see annoyance hidden down deep inside of Ron, underneath all the other confusing layers. I stepped in front of him, receiving a nasty glare.

'If looks could kill...'

"Hello there, little brother," I greeted cheerfully, "and hey, little brother's friend who has a lightning bolt scar! What's with all the storming about? The weather reports don't call for thunderstorms for another week or so... You two are a little off with your timing." Another death glare was thrown at me, as Ron tried to shove me out of the way. "Just curious, is all, but where are you two headed? Mind if I tag along? Fred is busy, and Angelina is in the Library, and you know how Madam Pince banned me from there after the whole...incedent...last month? Turns out, whenever I get within twenty feet I get a jolting shock of electricity, kind of like an electric dog fence, it's-"

"Shut up!" They both yelled at me. Excellent. "You can bloody come, just shut up!" Ron continued, his nerves frayed beyond repair.

I grinned, stepping into stride with them as Ron muttered some naughty words under his breath.

"Now Ronald, what would mum say about that?" I mocked, wanting to see how far I could push him until he snapped.

I heard him grinding his teeth, a terrible expression upon his freckled face, a look of murder in his eye. He narrowed his eyes at me, speeding up a little so he could get as far away from me as possible.

* * *

Hagrid's hut was small, what with three grown boys, a half-giant, and Fang all crowded into the limited space, but we all managed to fit somehow.

I hadn't seen his house in the longest time, and I noticed he'd made some home improvements, scraping that Blast Ended Skrewt bogey off the window, for starters. And it also seemed that he had gotten rid of his rodent problem, though that might've just been because of the plant sitting in the corner of the small room, many tentacles looking vicious.

"So, Hagrid," Harry said, his 'I-want-something' look on his face. Well, that, or he was experiencing indigestion. "Haven't seen you in a while! You know who else we haven't seen for a while? Hermione. We couldn't find her anywhere in the castle this morning, Harry even checked his map and everything. Did you see her walk by, per chance?"

So_ that's _what this was all about. If I knew 'Mione, she wouldn't like the fact that they were looking for her.

Hagrid nodded in understanding, seeming to remember something. "You know, I think I did see 'er. She walked righ' into the forest, said she was doin' sommat fo' Dumbledore."

"Why didn't you try to stop her, Hagrid?" I asked, chuckling a little at my next thought, "did she threaten you?"

"Come to thin' of it, yea', a bit." The large man looked slightly ashamed, but I patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, we'll find her, and Umbridge won't hear a word about it."

* * *

Ron continued being sour as we made our way through the trees, threatening to hex me about seven times before Harry finally cast a silencing charm on him.

My brother's mouth continued moving, and I could almost hear the exact words he was saying. _I_, who knew myself better than anyone, didn't think I was _that_ much of a prat!

Harry was a little ahead, Hermione's "borrowed" ipod in his ears, the music so loud that I could hear it from five feet away. For once in my life, I wanted a piece of muggle technology.

The fifth year in front of me suddenly stopped, his mouth hanging open in shock, dropping the ipod, the earbuds falling from his ears. I turned to where he was looking, feeling my lower jaw drop at the horrendous sight.

Hermione sat on a rock about sixty feet north-west of us, lip locking with Draco Malfoy.

Draco. Bloody. Malfoy.

I turned to see Ron's features horribly distorted, his mouth open so wide that it gave him about four double chins, his face red, eyes bulging out of his head.

Looks like Hermione has some explaining to do.


	13. Demonic Trees and Wandless Magic

**Hi! So, some good and bad news...**

**GOOD: FanFiction is now up and running again, so I can see how many visitors I've had! YAY! :D**

**BAD: I used to have about three-hundred visitors, but then they had to reset it! So now I have thirty! :(**

**RESOLUTION: Read and review, please! It'll make me feel a lot better!**

**Anyhoo, on with the story!**

**Enjoy it! :D**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 13**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

Kissing Draco was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I'd only kissed one other guy, who happened to be the foreign Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. To tell the truth, he hadn't even been good. It was also very awkward, considering I didn't really even know him...

Draco was probably the best kisser ever born.

My whole body seemed to be on fire, my only thoughts being 'Draco, Draco, Draco!' as he held me close, his lips on mine.

I'd never experienced this kind of confusion; Draco had hated me about a week ago, and now we were making out in the Forbidden Forest.

I could already imagine the conversation I would have with my mother..."Yeah Mom, you know the guy that has tortured me since first year, Draco Malfoy? Yeah, well, he kind of told me that he didn't hate me, and then we ran into each other in the forest near the school. Oh, the forest is forbidden and stuff, so we really weren't supposed to be there. Then we told each other our deepest darkest secrets, then we made out! Isn't that romantic?"

An awkward clearing of the throat interrupted my thoughts. Draco and I immediately broke apart, both blushing furiously, almost as red as two of our captors' hair.

George was there.

'No! NO! NOOOO!'

"Um. Hermione." Harry said, looking dumbfounded and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Can you, um, explain why exactly you were making out with Malfoy in the Forbidden Forest?"

My I touched my face to make sure it wasn't burning, then I sighed, staring at my now very dirty froggy slippers. "I'm not exactly sure, Harry..." I mumbled to the mini Umbridges on my feet. "We kind of ran into each other?" The way I said it, with so much uncertainty in my voice, made it sound like a question.

Ronald's face looked just like a volcano on the verge of eruption. I prepared myself for the worst.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute, finally too anxious to keep looking down. It shocked me that Ron hadn't burst yet, and I found out that he had.

It looked as though somebody had cast a silencing charm on him, though he continued ranting, oblivious to the fact. His face was as red as a cardinal's back, his eyes were as big as a cow's, and he looked as though he were choking. His mouth was moving viciously, and I could nearly hear all the insults and warnings he was flinging at me and Draco. He was also making some obscene gestures with his hands that made me start to get angry. It was none of his business anyway! He was in love with Lavender, anyway!

"SHUT UP, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I shrieked at him, forgetting that he already couldn't talk. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND SNOG STUPID LAVENDER BROWN AND LEAVE ME ALONE? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE A RIP ABOUT ME? I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE END OF SECOND YEAR, AND YOU'VE IGNORED ME THE WHOLE TIME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I GUESS I WAS WRONG! JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE, YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!"

I'd never been more angry in my whole life. I turned around and ran deeper into the forest, hearing three shouts of "HERMIONE!" in my wake. I ignored them, propelling myself onward, not knowing or caring where I was going.

I heard a thundering sound that stopped me in my tracks. It was coming straight towards me!

Diving into a nearby patch of ferns near the path, I watched warily. A herd of centaurs charged past me, their hooves sounding like a thunder storm. Glad that I'd gotten out of the way in time, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Getting up from my failed hiding spot, I continued my way into the forest, deeper in than I'd ever been.

The forest was no longer menacing, it was just plain evil. Roots stuck up out of everywhere, trying to trip stray students and make them break a bone, most likely. The trees seem to have devious smiles embedded into their bark, and I gulped as I looked at them. The forest ahead of me was blackness, the light from my wand barely making a dent in the darkness.

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies," I whispered harshly, laughing. As if. The only thing the dark side had were evil trees.

A hoot come out of the black wall behind me and I turned, screaming. It was only a white owl.

I backed up a little more, forgetting to turn around. My foot caught on something, and I fell, trying to catch myself with my arms. I heard a sickening crunch as a pain sharper than knives filled my right arm.

'No! That's my writing arm!' I thought, examining it sadly. It looked to be severely broken, looking limp and unusable under my lit wand. 'How am I going to finish all those essays Snape assigns?"

Sighing, I tried to get up. My ankle let out a rebellious crack, and I screamed from the pain, tears beginning to pour down my face.

I now had no way of getting out of the forest.

A just sat there, leaning against the demonic tree that had tripped me, crying my bloodshot eyes out. I was getting really tired, so I just leaned back and fell asleep, my still lighted wand next to me as I drifted into my dreams that were so much better than reality.

* * *

Draco was the starring character in my dream, yet again, though other people surrounded us.

I dreamt that we were sitting together in the great hall amongst the other Gryffindors. It was blatantly obvious that it was a dream, however, because Draco was wearing the Gryffindor crest on his robes, meaning that he was my fellow house mate. Even in my subconscious state, I knew that would never happen in a million years.

He was making all of us laugh, a genuine smile on his face as he did so. I loved it when he smiled.

Suddenly, he got up, grabbing my hand in the process and pulling me out of the room with him. We received no stares, because it was natural for house mates to fall for each other.

We ended up outside, by the lake, I resting against a tree while he lied next to me, his head in my lap. I was playing with his silver blond hair as my friends walked by. Harry gave me a thumbs up sign in that oh so subtle way of his, Ginny throwing me a contented smile as she hung onto his arm. Ron was with Lavender, and it didn't bother me one bit. He waved to us, just before Lavender jumped on him and proceeded to snog him into oblivion. We all laughed as Ron struggled, finally giving in and kissing her back.

Draco looked up, his beautiful eyes watching me loving me his hand cupping my cheek.

"Hermione?" He asked, his hand coming to my shoulder, shaking me. "Hermione?" He said again, still shaking me.

* * *

"Hermione?" A frantic voice brought me out of my lovely dreams and into my twisted reality.

My eyes fluttered open, and in the barely-there light, I could see Draco, a foot away from my face, waking me up.

Glad that it was he who found me, I tried to smile at him, though it felt more like a grimace.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked, a gentle tone to his voice that was completely alien to me.

I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked nervously, his eyes still staring into mine.

"Mhm," I managed to choke out through my dry throat, nodding my head to my arm. He examined it, cautiously picking it up and looking at my mangled excuse of a limb.

"Can you bend it?"

Trying to move my broken limb proved supremely painful, causing a hiss to rise out of my throat.

"I'm taking that as a no," he said, trying to lighten the atmosphere with a smile as he stood. It kind of worked, though I was still in pain. "Come on then," he extended his hand out to me.

"There's something wrong with my ankle," I said, shaking my head in dismay. "The tree root tripped me, and I heard a crack. I think it's broken, too."

"Okay," he said easily, crouching down next to me and pulling me into his strong arms. "I'll carry you, then."

I smiled up at him, surprised at how strong he was. Must've been from all the Quidditch. I enjoyed the warm feeling that spread through me at his touch, the muscles beneath his shirt as he held me close. I laid my head on his shoulder, hearing him mutter "Accio wand." My wand soared up from the ground and placed itself behind my ear, though Draco hadn't moved.

My mouth popped open in an "O" shape, and I looked up at him. "Did you just use wandless magic?" I asked, full of awe as I stared at this mystifying boy. He nodded nonchalantly, increasing my level of amazement. "That's very rare, you know! It's like the ability to speak Parseltongue!"

"Yeah, I know. It's runs in the genes, I guess. It's said that veelas are usually the ones gifted with the use of wandless magic, and being half veela, I guess I got the ability." He said, shrugging. "But I'm always better with my wand."

Him being part veela didn't really shock me, considering how handsome he was, though I was still a little taken aback. "You're part veela? Are both your parents part veela, too? I wish I were part veela..." I said wistfully, hearing a snort come from Draco, vibrating under my ear as I leaned against him.

"Yeah, both my parents are about half veela, so I'm about half veela, as well. And Hermione, you don't need to be part veela. You're beautiful enough already. If you were any more beautiful, people would have to wear sunglasses just to look at you."

I laughed along with him, though I knew that he meant what he said.

I drifted off to sleep with his strong arms still around me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	14. A Grindlylow's Revenge

**Hey! I'd love to proudly announce that I now have over 550 views! EEEEEK! I'm SO EXCITED!**

**I'd love to thank the people who've been reviewing so nicely over the past few weeks! **

**Also, could some more people start reviewing? Please?**

**Here's some George drama! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

**George**

**

* * *

**

"HERMIONE!" I shouted for the hundredth time, running across the uneven ground of the Forbidden Forest.

'Where IS she? Is she okay? I hope she's not too mad! UGH! Why'd we have to walk in then? I could've gone my whole life without that in my head!' My thoughts were annoyed now as I thought of Malfoy.

'Good for nothing, son-'

"GEORGE!" I heard Ron yell, coming from somewhere to my right. "WE'VE GOT HER! GO BACK TO THE CASTLE!"

Pumping my fist, I all but sprinted out of the God forsaken forest, wanting to make sure Hermione was okay.

'If Malfoy hurt her or something, he's dead! Actually, even if he didn't hurt her, he's dead! Actually, he'd WISH he was dead after what I have planned for him! Actually, he'd probably beg for mercy and run off to Umbridge and Snape, so maybe beating him up isn't the best idea! Besides, I can do much worse! And Hermione did already give me permission to prank Umbridge, didn't she? I'll just pull a few on one of her favorite Inquisitorial Squad members!' I let out a dark chuckle, anticipating all the things I would do to the filthy little ferrety waste of space.

I could see a thinning in the trees ahead, and I ran for it, happy to be out of the monster infested shrubbery. After running into three giant spiders, a goblin, a dementor, and a sobbing ghost, I could certainly say that I had seen enough of the forest to last me a lifetime or two.

'Dumbledore really _is_ a nutter! If I was headmaster, I would've just had the whole bloody forest bulldozed over!'

Seeing the three guys walking up the hill to the school, I jogged to catch up with them. When I neared, I realized that Malfoy was holding Hermione, while Harry and Ron looked on in stupid silence. How could they be okay with that stuck up snake holding their best friend as though he hadn't seen a girl in a decade?

Speaking of 'Mione, I examined her, checking to see if she was alright. Even in her sleeping state, I could see that her arm seemed to be in pain; she was cradling it to her chest, and it looked as though it was set at an awkward angle. I nearly gasped, though I somehow held it in. It was also evident that her foot was hurting, as her snake of a lover seemed to be avoiding touching it and carrying her gingerly. Her face was covered with scratches, making me feel sick at the sight.

I felt the cold, hard feeling of fury building in the pit of my stomach, something I hadn't felt for quite some time now.

"Malfoy! What did you do to her?" I nearly screamed, though I didn't, trying to be courteous to the sleeping Hermione. The snake ignored me, so I walked in front of him and put a threatening hand on his shoulder, slightly repulsed. "I said, what did you do to her?"

He shrugged out from under my hand. " She was like that when I found her. Said she fell. I didn't do anything to her, weasel, honestly."

"I wouldn't be talking, ferret. And since when were you honest?" Ron asked venomously, the silencing spell finally having worn off.

Ron didn't look too good either, I noticed. His face was still bright red, and he was glaring at Hermione in the same way I knew I was. Did he really love Lavender? It was hard to believe if you saw him like I did.

We'd reached the castle now, the doors looming ahead of us. We attracted quite a few stares as we barged in, right before dinner. The four of us all weakly smiled back, now half running down the hall to the infirmary. Hermione was thoroughly passed out, making all of us more nervous by the second.

The Hospital Wing's doors were just ahead of us, causing our misfit party to sigh in relief. Before we reached it, Madam Pomfrey was at the door, gasping as she saw the state of Hermione, then motioning for Draco to place her on an occupied bed.

Pomfrey began to let her inner healer kick in, shoving a magical thermometer into her mouth. She cocked her head at us annoyingly, motioning for Harry to explain.

We exchanged worried glances, and I mouthed the word "LIE" at him. He stuck a thumb up and started to speak.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione and I were going down to the Black Lake, but we saw George and Malfoy fighting. Hermione tried to stop them, along with the two of us," he gestured to Ron and himself, "and then..." He trailed off, turning to Ron for help.

"And then! Yes, and then this thing burst out of the lake and jumped on Hermione! It was one of those...grindlylows! Yes, one of those! Well, the little demon attacked her, and we all tried to stop it, but it was no use! It just kept on going at her! Hermione was totally overwhelmed, and she tumbled into the forest, still attacking the little viper. She was very brave, she was! Then..."

Malfoy jumped in, a slight smile on his face. "We all went to save her, but there was this huge spider, and it started attacking us. The grindlylow kept hurting Hermione, and George was so desperate to help her that he accidentally tripped on top of her and broke her arm. They both got the dumb sea critter off, and then-"

"Hermione kissed me!" I shouted, amused at the look on Draco's face. That would teach him to mess with me. "Out of utter gratitude, that is. The spider wouldn't go away, so we cast a shrinking spell on it and Harry squished it." I looked to Harry, nodding for him to finish it off while rubbing my ankle, trying to hint subtly.

Harry shook his head sadly, and we all grew very solemn simultaneously, casting our eyes to the floor. "Then, Hermione was so scared that she wasn't paying attention and she tripped. She started crying and holding her ankle with her good arm, so we knew it was broken. Then, just like the jerk he is, Malfoy yelled, 'GRINDLYLOW! GRINDLYLOW!' and Hermione fainted. Even though Malfoy is a git, he felt guilty and carried her all the way up to the castle. And then we barged in here, then you asked us what's wrong, then I-"

"I GET IT!" Shrieked Madam Pomfrey. The kindhearted nurse had never screamed once in her life, that is, before we walked into the picture. She seemed shocked, barely noticing that Hermione had been startled awake by her outburst. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Well, I'll just be getting some skele-grow. When I get back, I was all four of you," she cast an angry glare at us guys, causing us each to gulp. "Out! Understood?"

We all nodded sincerely, then she left, causing all of us to let out a huff of relief. We all started asking Hermione how she was doing, then, hearing Pomfrey coming back, we heeded her warning and each took our turns hugging Hermione and leaving.

When my turn came around, I hugged her and leaned in close, breathing into her ear. "Malfoy? Really? You couldn't have done any better?" I shot her an impish grin and a wink, then strode out, wanting to find Angelina for a good old fashioned snog.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

"See you later, 'Mione," I muttered sadly, using her nickname without even thinking about it.

She grinned at me, assuring me that everything would be okay with the simple gesture.

I stooped down and planted a light kiss on her cheek, feeling her blush. Smirking at her, I got up and left, still worried about her.

'Let's just hope Pomfrey doesn't take out her wrath on her patient!' I thought nervously, looking over my shoulder and back into the infirmary, seeing Hermione wave goodbye as Pomfrey came back. The nurse closed the doors just before I could wave back.

'Bloody witch.' I thought sourly.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading! I personally thought it really wasn't good, but I still hope you liked it! :)**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	15. The Grindlylow Strikes Again

**HI! So, I found out that some people haven't seen chapter 14 yet...blame FanFiction, not me! :)**

**But I reposted it, just in case, and I hope and pray that it'll work for you! It's a rather cute chapter, if I do say so myself...**

**And if you haven't read it, I would advise you read that one before you move on to this chapter. ADVISE, though, because it's not SO crucial to the plot, but it tells about how they get out of the forest.**

**Thanks so much for reading! A special thanks to my reviewers!**

**I hope to find even more reviews next time I check, okay?**

**SO REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**

**Enjoyyyyyyyy darlings! **

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

Skele-grow was painful. Excruciatingly so.

Let's just say that my night at the Hospital Wing wasn't enjoyable. Stupid Pansy Parkinson had had a cold, so she decided she needed to come to Madam Pomfrey. After they had a row, the ex-healer let Parkinson stay, grudgingly so, giving her a sleeping drought to make her shut up. Before she fell asleep, Pansy sneezed and sneezed, waking me up whenever I started to drift into my dreams. I would growl at her, then try to sleep. She then decided to start coughing, a pitiful, oh-woe-is-me type cough.

Wishing my wand wasn't on my right hand side, I imagined all the horrible curses I could hex her with.

'Maybe the beaver tooth one that Draco cast on me in forth year! Or maybe petrificus totalis! Or maybe just avada kadavra! No, no, that's illegal..'

My devious thoughts kept playing through my head, some of them so hilarious that they made me laugh out loud. Pansy looked at me, scared, probably declaring me an insane, nerdy, hopeless case of mudblood. I shrugged and continued to laugh as I imagined Parkinson with about two-hundred extra pounds on her slim frame, a neon green goatee on her face, some warts flecked across her profile.

I started going into hysterics, causing Madam Pomfrey to come in and check on me. She told me something about how certain people went loopy when they took skele-grow, though it was very rare. As if to prove to her that that was the case, I felt an estranged giggle rising in my throat, no longer feeling the pain of the foul potion inside me. I started to see a psychedelic patten swirling around the room, the colors hurting my eyes with their extreme brightness.

A laughing fit ensued until I saw Draco walk into the infirmary, a confident smile on his face. I laughed gleefully and waved him over with my good arm, not noticing that it was all a figment of my imagination.

"HI DRACO!" I all but screamed, beckoning him even closer. He smirked and leaned in, kissing me. I kissed him back with all the strength my frail body could muster, but then I realized that his lips felt really soft, like a...

'Pillow?'

I pouted, pulling my face away from the feather-filled sack. "Aw, where'd you go, sweetie pie?"

Suddenly, a cold, skinny hand grasped my shoulder, making me let out an inhuman shriek of terror. A dementor stood behind my hospital bed, towering dauntingly over me. I could feel a sense of hopelessness wash over me, emanating from the cloaked figure. I screamed again, burying my face in my pillow and slinking away from the monster.

The cold, harsh feelings were suddenly gone, and I felt weightless somehow, as though I was floating. I opened my eyes to find I was underwater. It looked as though I was at the bottom of the Black Lake, among the long, flowing tendrils of seaweed. A mermaid swam past me, brandishing a pitchfork menacingly. In my delirious state, I waved at it stupidly, receiving a stinging jab on my ankle from the sea-woman's pointed weapon. I cried out, but quickly forgot about the pain. A little pointed face popped up out of the underwater foliage around me, wearing a devilish smile.

I thought it was a puppy, so I smiled back at it, leaning over to pick the little dog up. It bit me! Bit me right on the arm!

A slap of pain ran through my body, and I tried to wrench the puppy off, to no avail. Intuition finally reached my brain, and I recalled seeing one of these before. It wasn't a puppy at all!

"GRINDLYLOW! GRINDLYLOW! BAD PUPPY! GET OFF! GAHHHHHHH!" I yelled, sounding like a boy going through puberty with my cracky voice, though mine was out of fear, not testosterone.

The evil little bugger lunged at my face, but I couldn't feel it attacking me. It's sharp claws didn't do anything to my thin skin, and I felt myself getting a little bored with the creepy creature. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, like the people in America, and I finally got my much awaited trip to dreamworld.

* * *

A cool hand on my forehead woke me up, pulling me from my sweet dreams.

Madame Pomfrey stood over me, inspecting my arm and ankle.

"Oh, good morning, dear," she said with a smile, undoing the light cast around my arm. "Are you feeling alright? You had quite a bad case of skelephobia, if I do say so myself."

"Skelephobia?" I asked, never having heard the term before.

The Irish nurse laughed, obviously over the previous grievances of yesterday. "Yes, dear. It's when people react badly when they are given a dosage of skele-grow. Causes them to see things that aren't really there, if you know what I mean."

Recognition flooded through me, and I shuddered. "So, none of the things really happened last night? There wasn't a dementor? I wasn't underwater?"

"Oh no, Hermione, nothing happened last night. You just started saying something about-" she threw a glance over at the snoring form of Parkinson. "Draco Malfoy, and screaming about a grindlylow." I blushed, averting my gaze. "But it's okay, dear, your secret is very safe with me." She added hastily, trying to ease some of my worry.

"You know, when I was attending Hogwarts, I was a Gryffindor just like yourself. I met this Slytherin, and even though it seemed wrong, we dated. Sure, we got our fair share of torment, but it was nothing we couldn't handle." She paused for a moment, as if debating what to say next. "Just remember this, Hermione; it's okay to promote unity among the houses. Okay, even though it may seem impossible, you can do it if you set your mind to it, I swear you can. It's been achieved before, and it can again."

As though snapping out of a trance, Madam Pomfrey went back to the no nonsense nurse she'd always been. "Alright, Hermione, you can leave now. You might be a little sore, but if you take it easy, you'll be fine. Your clothes are at the end of your bed, I had Ginny Weasley bring some down for you."

"Thank-you, Madam Pomfrey," I said, pulling the curtains around my bed and getting ready for another day.

* * *

Deciding to take it easy like the good nurse said, I started to head over to the library, humming a song while I did.

It was rather empty, considering it was a weekend, just the way I liked it. I strode over to my favorite corner located by the books about muggles -the most unused part of the entire library-, thinking about what I should tell Harry and Ron about Draco. It would be impossible to pass it off as just a friendship, but even more impossible to tell them how I felt about Draco.

I loved him.

Pulling out the library's only copy of "Romeo and Juliet," I sat in the plush armchair, making it wheeze out a puff of dust into the air.

I turned to my favorite part and started to read aloud, "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, and be sworn of my love, and I shall so longer be a Capulet."

Applying the section to the present situation, I realized that I had quite a bit more in common with Juliet than I'd ever thought.

"If Draco was Romeo, it would make perfect sense. If he denies his father and denounces the Malfoy reputation and name, it would be no problem if we were together." I muttered to myself sadly, sighing loudly. "But he can't do that. I can't just ask him to give up everything he has for me."

I decided that I just needed to be Draco's friend.

A really good friend.

Who he's snogged.

In the Forbidden Forest.

Against the unwritten Slytherin-Gryffindor hatred.

After telling each other our darkest secrets.

Despite the fact we couldn't stand each other less than a week and a half ago.

I sighed.

'This is going to be really hard.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks LARGELY for reading! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**By the way, don't worry too much! Hermione's just being a downer! She might change her mind, soon... *HINT HINT* :D**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**

**PS: HEY! REVIEW!**

**PSS: REVIEWWWWWWW PLEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEE!**

**PSSS: Okay, last plea. REVIEW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! PLEASE AND THANK-YOU! :D**


	16. Romeo and a Rebellious Juliet

**Hiya!**

**Okay, FanFiction really doesn't like me right now! Just when I'm sure all the chapters are up, they stop telling me how many hits and visitors I'm getting!**

**Soooo, if you could just review (IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LONG!), I would be forever greatful!**

**I'm feeling kind of discouraged, considering I've only gotten about two or three reviews on the last few chapters, and I would probably dance if I saw a few more!**

**Yeah, actually, I probably SHOULDN'T dance! **

**A personal confession: my dancing is rather horrid, and I have no sense of balance whatsoever! So, my brother and I have a theory that whenever we dance (kind of like in Peter Pan whenever somebody says "I don't believe in fairies"), an elf living at the North Pole dies. **

**SO! Help me kill some elves with my horrible dancing and send Santa Claus into a frantic search for more helpers!**

**REVIEW WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING!**

**Can I make a goal? I'd like at least FOUR OR MORE REVIEWS for this chapter, okay?**

**ALRIGHTY then! After my weird little elf rant, here's chapter sixteen! :D**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 16_**

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

I strode into the Hospital Wing, wielding a bouquet of flowers for Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me when I approached Hermione's bed, and I shyly hid the flowers behind my back, feeling a blush come to my cheeks.

The nurse smiled knowingly, and said, "No dear, she's already left. I think she said something about going to the library, though, you might find her there."

"Thanks," I said, marching out again with a disgruntled look on my face. I could hear somebody coughing woefully behind me, and I noticed that Pansy was on a hospital bed.

"DRAKIPOO!" She shrieked, throwing her arms wide and trying to invite me in. I ran, hearing her protesting shrieks behind me.

* * *

The library was nearly empty, save for the few brainiacs and the ever-strict Ms. Pince. The librarian had never liked me much, due to an incident during my forth year where I lost a book. She immediately shushed me, even though I wasn't making any noise. Sighing, I went looking for _my _brainiac, heading over towards the muggle section, one of her favorites.

As I rounded a corner, I could see her sitting there, her arm and ankle looking significantly better. I went up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands, saying "Guess who?" in a weird voice.

"Ronald?" the girl I loved said, looking confused.

I like out a snort of contempt. "No, darling, think of somebody better. Somebody you used to hate a week ago? Somebody with light blond hair? Somebody extremely more attractive than Weaselbee? Somebody you made out with in the Forbidden Forest yesterday? Somebody who carried you back to the castle? Somebody who went to visit you in the Hospital Wing today? Somebody-"

"Oh!" she smiled, "I knew it was you, George! How have you been, pumpkin?"

A low growl escaped my throat, and I proceeded to tickle her until she couldn't breathe. "Give up?" I asked, ceasing my assault for a moment. "If not, I know a good tickling spell that has actually killed a few people because they couldn't stop laughing." I chuckled, seeing the scared looked on her face.

Leaning in, I quickly kissed her on the nose, whispering, "Just kidding."

I loved the look of adoration in her gorgeous, contemplating eyes. I'd never seen somebody look at me like that, and I couldn't get enough of it. To think that I'd used to hate this girl was absurd to me now. What was there to hate about her? She was smart, kind, a great singer, sweet... She was _mine. _

"Um, Draco," she said, her eyes losing their former shine. "I need to talk to you. I..." She looked at the book in her hands, Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare, I read off the cover. "I think we should just be friends..."

My eyebrows furrowed together, and I backed away from her, plopping down into the chair beside her and looking at her quizzically.

She sighed. "Well... Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't supposed to be together. A little over a week ago, you and I were sworn enemies. We can't just change that so suddenly, you know? I still..." Looking into my eyes, I could see the sincerity she had when she said, "I love you, but I think we need to slow down, okay? Just have time to be together without the stress of a relationship, okay?"

I didn't hear anything she said after "I love you." My heart was thudding, and my palms felt a little clammy as I thought about the situation.

"You-you love me?" I asked.

She nodded. That was all the conformation I needed.

"Well, _I_ love _you, _Hermione." I said without a moment's hesitation at all. "You know, I've never loved anybody before, but I know I love you. I love you." I couldn't stop myself from repeating what my subconscious had been trying to tell me for the past few days, and I finally realized that I did indeed love her.

I heard her breath catch in her throat, and I smiled victoriously. I swooped in for a kiss, and closed my eyes just before touchdown. Waiting to feel her warm lips on mine, I instead felt the back of her hand. Jokingly, I licked it, causing her to laugh and say "ew" over and over.

A serious expression rolled over her features, like a cloud covering the sun on a warm summer's afternoon. "Draco, I'm serious," she removed her hand from over her mouth, which was set in a rock-hard frown. "I think we just need to slow things down, okay? I've never been good with change, especially really sudden change, and this would really be helping me, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but I resisted and leaned back a little, so I was no longer in her face.

Though I'd grown up a Malfoy, I'd always been taught to respect ladies, no matter who they were. My family had already had a bad reputation on the "lady frontier," and my father didn't want my to disgrace the Malfoy name even further. I'd been told to not push a woman when she made up her mind, and not to do anything without her consent. My great-great-great-grandfather, Abraxas, had actually fathered about four children other with women other than his wife, and it had brought shame to the family name, though that was just one of the many various things that were stacked on top of the "Malfoy family shame pile."

"So, where does that leave us?" I asked sulkily, gazing at her with a slight puppy dog face.

She bit her lip and thought for a second. "We're friends...with benefits." She leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before gathering her stuff and heading off to the Gryffindor common room to face Pothead and Weasel. And Weasel's brother, for that matter.

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

"Hey Harry," I said shyly, sitting down on the couch next to him. He opened his arms and I hugged him, letting my sorriness be conveyed through the embrace. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, 'Mione," he said, smiling at me a little. "We just don't want you to get hurt, you know? Just...be careful...around Malfoy, I still don't trust the little bugger."

I laughed, nodding. Harry was usually very forgiving, but this was above and beyond. Forgiving me after making out with his enemy? Amazing!

Sweeping him into another hug, I grinned at him happily. But then I remembered. "Harry, I know it was wrong that I snogged Draco. So, I told him I just wanted to be his friend. Is that still alright? I mean, I still have feelings for him, but we're not going to be going into a relationship anytime soon. Just thought you should know..."

Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Good."

"Hey, do you know where George is?" I asked, trying to hide my sorrow when I said his name. "I need to talk to him about the whole Draco thing as well, since he saw the whole...incident..."

"I thought I saw him out in the courtyard with Fred after breakfast, maybe he's still there." He said nonchalantly, turning back to a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.

Throwing him a smile, I began to walk out of the common room, answering a few "How are you"'s and smiling at everyone. The day was turning out well, or so I thought. Before I reached the portrait hole, it swung open unexpectedly, a gruff looking Ron Weasley huffing and puffing into the room. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around him, but he held out his arm and stopped me.

"MALFOY? _MALFOY_? FIRST MY _BROTHER_ AND NOW _MALFOY_!" He roared, his eyes glinting with malice and fury. "I ONLY SAID I LIKED LAVENDER TO MAKE YOU JEALOUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW THIS IS MAKING ME FEEL? OF COURSE YOU DON'T, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO _GOOD_ FOR ME ANYWAY! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND SNOG YOUR SLYTHERIN BOYFRIEND, YOU TRAITOR!"

I was sick and tired of Ron and his stupid games. "NO, RONALD! STOP! I'm NOT dating him! And Hogwarts isn't meant to have divisions! Why can't you just get over it?"

"OH YEAH? NOT DATING HIM? AFTER MAKING OUT IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST YESTERDAY?" The onlooking Gryffindors gasped, somebody even wolf whistled. "I DON'T THINK SO! MAKES SENSE, YOU ARE A MUGGLE-BORN, SO YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT WIZARDS, OR MAGIC FOR THAT MATTER! I CAN'T BE-"

Ronald's angry rant was stopped suddenly by a small yet forceful clearing of the throat, "He hem."

Umbridge.

"Dear children, you must learn not to fight! Detention, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, my office, eight o'clock sharp." She said in a sickly sweet voice, throwing in a little added giggle just to annoy the crap out of us.

The wicked hag strode through the shocked silence that was the Gryffindor common room, tacking up two another decrees on the notice board. Throwing us all a smile with narrowed eyes, the fat witch walked out, saying thank-you to the fat lady on her way.

Feeling totally unlike myself, I walked arrogantly over to where she'd put the paper, mimicking her high pitched voice, "Educational Decree number sixty seven. Male and female students must not be within eight inches of each other, under no circumstances. Signed, Cornelius Fudge." I stopped and averted my gaze to the other red piece of paper. "And Educational Decree number sixty eight. All students must wear the assigned uniforms at all times, even on weekends. Signed, Cornelius Fudge."

The papers found themselves crumpled into balls and thrown into the fireplace along with the burning embers of all sanity I had left. My house mates all stared at me, completely bemused at my strange behavior. To give them another thing to talk about, I walked over to the far corner of the room and stood on a table, looking around at all my peers. This had to be done.

"Okay. Umbridge has taken everything too far. I propose we all try to break as many rules as we can! Who's with me?" Nobody answered. "Let's give Umbridge a dosage of her own medicine! Now, WHO'S WITH ME?" I shouted, waving my wand to magnify my voice, hearing approving whoops and cheers rise up out of the throng of rowdy, rebellious teens. "STARTING TOMORROW, EVERYBODY WILL CHANGE OUT OF UNIFORM, GO SNOG SOMEBODY IN FRONT OF THE OLD HAG, AND GO SHOW HER THAT WE CAN'T BE STOPPED, NOT EVEN BY CORNELIUS FUDGE, THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, HIMSELF! ARE YOU WITH ME?"

A raucous round of applause replied, speaking for itself.

* * *

The next morning we all assembled downstairs. Everybody was dressed insanely! Harry was wearing a muggle outfit that consisted of a neon green t-shirt, pink skinny jeans, and a strange, plaid fedora hat. He told me that he'd found a way to change the color of pants, and he and the other guys had gone crazy with it. Neville was wearing a yet of bright purple robes, a McDonald's hat perched on his head, his hair a mess. Ginny was wearing various scarves draped around her body, giving her the appearance of a moving sales rack.

I thought my outfit was best, however. I was wearing two mismatching shoes, one flip flop and one of my Umbridge slippers; knee high toe socks, one yellow and orange and one rainbow; a barely there zebra striped skirt that I had magically shrunk; visible cheetah spandex; a neon tye dye blouse with every color imaginable; a blindingly bright pink vest; two multicolored, mismatched mittens; and my favorite, French beret that was a lovely turquoise color. I'd even dyed my hair bright yellow, and I was wearing Luna-worthy earrings made of miniature disco balls.

Climbing back onto "my" table, I shouted at the Gryffindors, "ARE YOU READY?" Shouts came back to me, causing me to smile insanely. "OKAY, LET'S GO!"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OOOOH! Rebellion!**

**Remember, REVIEW! :D**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd :D**

**PS: Longest chapter yet! Hope it didn't bore you! :P :)**


	17. Clash Day

**Hey, so I haven't gotten four reviews for the last chapter yet, so if anybody would like to... ;)**

**But anyhoo, I had this written already and I felt mean denying people their reading rights, so I hope you like this one! **

**DIE UMBRIDGE, DIEEEEE! GO DIE IN A HOLE WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM! I'LL SIC SOME LEPRECHAUNS ON YOU AND THEY'LL THROW THEIR GOLDEN POTATOES AND STEAL YOUR SOCKS! THEN, YOU'LL DIE WITH COLD FEET (the worst way to die, I've been told)! MWAHAHAA! :O**

**Yeah, I'm kind of a psycho... :)**

**ANYWAY!**

**Enjoy and REVIEW! :D :D :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

After sending a third year named Frank as "representative" to go tell the other houses about our rebellion, we Gryffindors in our colorful garb exited the common room, excitement and defiance flowing through our blood. Gryffindors_ were _known to be brave, courageous, and daring were they not?

Our house walked into the Great Hall simultaneously, wanting to make an entrance. Umbridge was sitting in Dumbledore's seat, as she had since he'd left, sipping daintily from a china tea cup. When we all came gallivanting in, looking important, her wide mouth opened with a _pop_ and she dropped her cup, the faint plinking of glass alerting all the other teachers about our arrival. None of the other houses were there yet, probably still getting dressed.

The professors' eyes all widened, and I caught McGonagall wearing a proud grin and seeming to be holding back a laugh. Snape would've been smiling, but it seemed to be physically impossible for him, so he just wasn't frowning at us for once. All the others seemed to approve of our rebellion and went back to eating, whilst Umbridge looked frozen, not even blinking.

We were all seated now, acting as though nothing was irregular about our clothing, and started eating. Umbridge stood up suddenly and cleared her throat, the usual girly "he hem" sounding rather menacing.

"She won't give the whole house detention, will she?"

"She can't, can she?"

"Fudge hasn't given her his permission, has he?"

Alarmed chatter arose amongst the Gryffindors, but I silenced it with a glare when everybody looked at me, the "leader of the pack." I nodded to my food and continued eating, setting an example and acting as though nothing had happened. Umbridge cleared her throat again, sounding even more murderous than the last time, and started approaching our table, rage in her beady eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth, the Great Doors opened with a creak and the rest of the school filed in, all speaking loudly, lead by Draco. He was wearing a garish suit that was half turquoise and half pink, smiling at Umbridge before he sat down. It looked like the "headmistress" had just had a million blood vessels burst in the tubby face, making it turn extremely red. She started shrieking like a banshee, so I pointed my wand at her and muttered, "muffilato." She was now quietly ranting, wagging her finger at us and not seeming to notice that she'd had a silencing spell cast on her.

The whole student body burst into laugher, along with most of the teachers. Umbridge furrowed her eyebrows and her mouth started moving viciously, but she gave up and threw her hands in the air, rushing out of the hall as we all started cheering.

Hogwarts had begun to fight back.

* * *

On my way to Charms, I bumped into somebody. That somebody had red hair and glowing blue eyes.

"George! I've been meaning to talk to you!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him and hugging him. "Look, I wanted to say that I'm really sorry about the whole incident the other day, and Draco and I aren't dating, even though we kind of like each other, but we decided that everything was going too fast. I hope you'll forgive me," I said in a rush, blushing a little.

He laughed and gave me another hug, patting me on the back and saying, "Good for you, 'Mione! Oh, and hey, George and I have some pranks to pull! They all involve Umbridge! And by the way, excellent idea dressing like this," he gestured to his mismatching outfit, "but what else would be expected from the smartest witch of her class?" He said with a wink, causing me to blush even more. "Well, I've got to go. Bye!"

As I walked off, I had a good feeling about him. I still had a crush on him, but it was nothing compared to Draco. I'd even found out that George had asked Angelina to be his girlfriend a few days ago, so I didn't have a chance, anyway.

I started to walk off towards Professor Flitwick's class again, but I was stopped by and arm around my waist.

"Hey 'Mione," I heard a voice I recognized as Draco's whisper in my ear.

"Draco!" I turned and hugged him, then blushed as I saw some stragglers watching us. I laughed and continued down the hall, dragging him with me.

He smiled at me, a smile so beautiful that I felt my heart beat just a little harder. "Great plan, 'Mione. Umbridge blew a gasket! I can't wait till Defense Against the Dark Arts, it's gonna be so much fun messing with her!" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, making me laugh.

We reached the classroom and settled into two desks next to each other, ignoring the stares and glares we received. Just like Madame Pomfrey said, it was nothing I couldn't handle.

That day we learned about babbling curses, and had to preform the curse and counter curse on a partner. Draco and I practiced on one another, and I went first. With a wave of my wand, he started talking his head off, barely breathing.

"Hey Hermione, that was a good one! It really worked, I can't stop talking! I'm really hungry, are you hungry? I like potatoes, they're amazing! My mum makes the best potatoes ever! Have you ever heard of Broadway? It's a muggle place in America, and I heard some kids talking about it. What is it? What do you do there? I asked Goyle if he and Parkinson had made out the other night, and he said yes! That's why she has the cold, you know? Gross, huh? Did you know that a wizard in Alaska invented a type of root called 'gernumbliafranaculous?' It's the combination of a garden gnome and a fern, weird right? I like to dance, do you? It's really fun! One time my family and I were going camping when I was four years old, and I woke up in the middle of the night and my parents were dancing to the radio in our tent. It was really funny to watch! Hey, do you know where my black quill went? Black is my favorite color, I don't know why, but it is! The other day I saw Luna Lovegood wearing those insufferable radish earrings again, where'd she get them? Are they real vegetables? I don't like vegetables, not at all! My mom used to force me to eat them, so now I hate them. You know how I used to hate you? Well, I don't. I love you now! Ha ha ha ha! La la la la la la la! Have you ever heard the song 'Hey Jude' by the Beatles? They were a muggle band in the sixties! Can you cast the counter curse? Please? I can't breathe! You know one time my dad had to have mouth-to-mouth because he choked on a piece of cake? It was like four years ago, but it was still really funny, and he still hasn't had a piece of cake! HA HA ha ha ha haaa! Please fix it! Oh my gosh! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! La di da! Do re mi fa so la ti do, ti do!"

Laughing my head off as I mumbled the counter curse, I helped a breathless Draco sit up, still laughing. He sent me a slight glare, but fixed it with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, I stopped laughing and got ready for my turn.

He waved his wand and cast the charm.

"So Draco, how long have you known your Dad? Wait, that's a silly question! You've known him since you were born! Ha ha! I was listening to a CD last night called 'Panpipes of the Orchestral Variety' and it was really boring! Have you seen Sirius Black lately? He's friends with Remus Lupin, you know! Lupin is a werewolf, and he used to refer to it as his 'furry little problem!' Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Tee hee! The Weasleys call their house 'the Burrow!' I've been there every summer since third year! It always smells like peppermint in the first floor girls bathroom, and one time it got Moaning Myrtle high! She was all loopy, just like I am now! Ba ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I like the sound of rain, don't you? It sounds like pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter! Like the sound of little kids' feet walking around! I want to have three kids when I'm older! I'm going to name one of them Casandra, if she's a girl, after my mum. Mummy mummy mummy mummy mummy! That reminds me of King Tut! Wouldn't it be funny if King Tut's mummy came back to life? In a museum? Ha ha ha! He'd be all trapped behind glass and like ugh ugh ugh ugh, lemme out, I need to take a shower because I smell like death! Mwa haha ha ha ha! Isn't that hilarious? You know that my dad has a tattoo from his rebellious years when he was a teenager? It's the cookie monster from Sesame Street! Ha ha! Oh, I guess you don't know what that means! Ha ha! You're not a muggle, are you? I am! But now I'm not, because I found out I was a witch! Hmm, I want a SAND-witch! Ha hahahaha! Hee hee! How long can you hold your breath underwater? I can hold my breath up to two minutes! The world record is set by a Brazilian lady, she can hold her breath for over eighteen minutes! Have you ever watched Britain's Got Talent? That Simon dude is rather mean! Like you Slytherins! Well, not you particularly, just most of you! Can you please help me? I can't breathe! That makes me feel bad for laughing at you! I'm sorry! Help me!"

The air reached my lungs and I took a shaky breath. He was laughing at me, and I weakly chuckled along, barely able to.

It had certainly been an interesting Charms class!

* * *

As I was headed to Transfiguration, I passed by the Room of Requirement, thinking nothing of seeing the door.

Suddenly, a chubby hand adorned with girly rings grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me inside. I was shoved into a chair and had magical vines cast around me. I looked up into the horrible, evilly grinning face of Dolores Jane Umbridge.

"Now, Miss Granger, you will submit to questioning. You will be given Veritaserum, and you will not be able to lie. Any questions?" She stopped for barely a second. "Good. Open up, sweetie pie."

The substance tasted bitter and fake, immediately making me gag. Umbridge held my head up so I couldn't spit it out, and I felt the overwhelming urge to bite her fat hand.

'Bite the hand that feeds you, ha ha.' I joked to myself weakly, trying to make good of a bad situation.

A really bad one.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks SO much for reading! :D**

**Hope you liked it! The rambling thing is pretty confusing, but it's supposed to be!**

**Please review! :D**

**Love, **

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	18. Interrogations and Torture

**Hey! THANKS A BOATLOAD FOR THE REVIEWS! :D ;D :D ;D :D **

**So, could more people review? *insert puppy dog face here***

**Okay! On with the story!**

**ENJOYYYYYY and REVIEWWWWWW! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**(FanFiction makes me happy! ^.^)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

Umbridge grinned down at me, her rolls of flab seeming to jiggle with glee as she watched me; the way a cat watched a mouse, a cheetah watched a gazelle... She watched me like I was her prey, about ready to pounce at any second.

My brain felt foggy from the potion, and I tried to beat it back, but to no avail. The big old toad could see me losing the battle, and her fat face got even more excited, like a fan during a big Quidditch match.

"Hermione dear, have you ever had a dose of polyjuice potion, dear?"

Before my brain could stop my mouth, I said, "Yes, in my second year, though it went horribly wrong and I ended up as a cat."

I clenched my mouth tightly, denying any more words that would give away my secrets.

"That won't help, Miss Granger, you should know that. By the way, who's idea was it to start the group 'Dumbledore's Army,' dear?" Her little girlish voice made my stomach churn with chyme and loathing, and I could feel fury clenching onto me, holding me tight. Though I wanted to scream at her, I couldn't. I could only tell her the answer to her question...

"It was mine."

She seemed to smell my fear and she leaned in even closer. I could now clearly see her eyes, and it startled me. I had once always thought her irises were brown, but now I noticed that they were flecked with red along the outside, reminding me of how Harry had described Voldemort. I gasped, and she backed up a bit, glaring at me evilly.

"And today, with the rebellion? Was that your idea as well, Miss Granger?"

'Oh no.'

"Yes, it was." The words jumped from my tongue before I could pull them back. Like a person jumping off a cliff, there was no way I could save them.

One of Umbridge's infamous cackles rose from her throat, something that was only said to happen whenever the constipated nincompoop was totally ecstatic. "GOOD! Well then, Miss Granger, you have detention with me for three weeks, no exception. You will be writing, 'I must not be rebellious...' Over, and over, and over, and over, and OVER again. You will report to my office each day at seven o'clock sharp, and you will not leave until I say you can. Any questions?" Again, she didn't wait for me to say anything, as was another of her habits. "Good. Now, before you leave, a little parting gift to warn you about fighting back."

She flicked her wand at me, muttering "Crucio" so low that I couldn't discern what she was saying.

It felt as though I was getting a thousand paper cuts, being burnt, and being punched in the gut all at once. I refused to cry out, and the pain faded a bit after a few minutes. I looked up at Umbridge, tears rolling down my face, and glared at her angrily. She just smiled back, flicking her wand again. I braced myself for the pain.

The bonds disappeared from around me, and I felt myself able to breathe much better, just like after I'd had the babbling curse cast on me. I got up and, with as much dignity as my hurt pride could muster, stuck my turquoise capped head up as I walked from the Room of Requirement; once my refuge, now a torture chamber.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

I couldn't find Hermione anywhere; the library, the Great Hall, I even checked all the classrooms I went by! I started to think a little harder, and I narrowed it down to two places that I knew she might be; the Quidditch pitch or to astronomy tower.

Deciding that the tower was a good choice, I turned around a corner and bonked into a huge wall of flesh; Crabbe.

"What are you doing, Crabbe?" I asked rudely, eager to get to Hermione.

He looked ashamed, staring at my shoes rather than my face. "Umbridge just questioned me. She's even turning on the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco! Just, don't go by the Room of Requirements, that's where Umbridge is."

Before I could reply, he walked away, still looking shamefully at the cobblestones.

'Hermione must've been questioned, and now she's hiding!'

I started off at a run, sprinting down the hallway and receiving some surprised glances. I didn't care, though. Hermione needed me.

* * *

Hermione stood a few feet ahead of me, her dyed yellow hair looking droopy and sad, and I could see streaks on her cheeks from her tears.

She ran to me, and I opened my arms, holding her as close as I could. She was shivering, considering the wind whipping around us, so I wrapped my coat around her, still holding her close. Leading her over to a bench, I pulled her onto my lap, hugging her and feeling the sobs shaking her body.

"What happened, 'Mione?" I asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

She sniffled and leaned against my shoulder, her tears subsiding a bit. "Umbridge happened. She pulled my into the Room of Requirement and made me take veritaserum, then she found out that the rebellion was all my idea! And then-then sh-she t-t-tortured me!" She started crying again, and anger took over. I wanted to go kill that stupid hag for hurting Hermione.

She began to shiver even more, so I told her we should go inside. She gave me a small smile, her sorrow breaking my heart.

"Hermione, I-"

Her lips silenced me as she stood on her tip toes and kissed me. I kissed her back, enjoying the feeling. Wondering what brought that on, I pulled back and started leading her away, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Thank-you, Draco," Hermione said, kissing my chastely again. "I love you."

I was awestruck by her. She wanted to be just friends, but then she kissed me and told me she loved me?

'What's wrong with girls?'

"I-I love you, too, 'Mione... But I thought you said we just needed to be friends?"

Shaking her head, she wrapped an arm around my waist and I proceeded to sling one over her shoulder.

"We can't be. We love each other too much. I'll deal with my friends. If they love me, they'll want me to be happy. I can't-"

I kissed her to make her shut up, quite a nice way to keep somebody quite, though.

Turning to face her, I decided to do something. Something that I'd never done to a girl in my whole life...

I was going to ask her out.

"'Mione, will you be my girlfriend?" Staring into her eyes, I knew her answer before she even said it.

"Yes, Draco, I will."

* * *

**Pansy (new one, right?)**

* * *

'Where could he have gotten off to? I only went to the bathroom for a minute! Ugh, Draco, where _are_ you?' I thought, heading through the halls, searching frantically everywhere. 'I hope he didn't get hurt! Oh, poor Drakie! Too bad Crabbe and Goyle can't snog as amazingly as Draco...'

I decided to go to the astronomy tower to see if he was anywhere outside. It provided a good view of the grounds, so I would know where he was immediately.

With a skip in my step I climbed up to the trapdoor that lead to the tower, a little clumsily, though, making huge thuds. Sigh. Me and my big feet. Oh well, at least the rest of me was attractive!

My thoughts took their usual ADD turn of events, then. 'Why don't all the guys at school see how sexy I am? I think I'm really sexy! Much better than the likes of Granger, but she has hot guys throwing themselves all over her!' I was almost to the top of the stepladder, 'I mean, Krum, George Weasley, Harry Potter, and...DRACO?'

It was at that moment that I opened the hatch and saw the scene before me. I blinked, thinking my eyes were deceiving me. Draco? Snogging? GRANGER?

A shriek of rage blew from my lips like cigarette smoke, pervading through the air and spreading like wildfire, reaching the lovers' ears shatteringly.

"Holy s-" Draco was cut off by the mudblood smacking his arm.

The little twit rolled her eyes condescendingly. "Draco!"

"I was just going to say holy salamander! Why do you-" He was cut off by my fury.

"HOW COULD YOU? CHEAT ON ME? WITH A MUDBLOOD? URG!" I screamed, throwing a convenient nearby rock at his head, hitting the target.

"Ow! Pansy, we weren't even dating! Unless you count you throwing yourself at me dating? I don't know about you, but I don't!" He looked mad, truly mad, as I'd only seen him a few times. "Come on 'Mione, let's go." He grabbed her hand aggressively and strode to the other entrance, snootily putting his head in the air like the pureblood Slytherin he was.

"EVERYONE'S GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS, MALFOY! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" I threw the remark after him, yet he failed to catch it and kept walking away.

'Oh, I need some attention. I'll just go snog somebody first, then everyone will hear about this!'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OOOOH! The secret's out! What'll happen NEXT? :O**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! :D :D :D**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd **


	19. Sparks a' Flyin'

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Please keep it up! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

**

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

As I stumbled through the halls, my mind still a little dizzy from thinking about Draco, I was catching weird glances from all my fellow students.

I was still wearing my clashy outfit, though it was now a little rumpled from my make-out session with my new boyfriend! Oh how I love that!

'Draco is my boyfriend! Draco is my boyfriend! Draco is my boyyyyyfriendddd! La la la la la la la laaaaa!' My thoughts chanted sing-songly as I smiled a huge, goofy smile at my passing peers.

More stares ensued.

For once, I didn't care!

My thoughts were all puppy-ish and rainbow-y until I reached the Great Hall. Inside, I heard a slight uproar going on, though it wasn't of my causing this time. Peering in, I saw the source of the ruckus. Fred and George.

Again.

Preparing to give them a piece of my mind, my memories hit me, reminding me that I'd promised George free reign with his pranking, as long as it was directed towards Umbridge. Though, how a bunch of bloody fireworks were directed at Umbridge, I had no idea.

I looked closer, and started to study the fireworks more colorful sparks were flying everywhere; lions were chasing Slytherins, cute little creatures flirting with girls, old fashioned fireworks blossomed to life by the ceiling, all creating huge pops, bangs, whizzes, and zips as they exploded. The twins were geniuses! Even the reluctant Slytherins had to admit that they were the best fireworks anyone had ever seen! The spinning, whirling, lively creations shot through the air, followed closely by the eyes of the entire student body. Genius.

George was throwing them into the air, and I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. He threw his current project over his shoulder and lifted me off the ground in exuberance, spinning me, his discarded firework shooting up behind us. I laughed as he set me down, looking around at another explosion that buzzed right by me, missing by inches. George's smile was the epitome of sheer joy. He was meant for this kind of thing.

"George, thank you so much! These are-" I cut myself off, just gesturing with my hand at the air around us, letting the sparkling lights speak for themselves. An idea struck me, and I suddenly had the perfect idea. "Accio ipod!" I said, seeing my muggle contraption weave its way through the traffic, trying not to be blown up.

With a wave of my wand, a nearby chair was transformed into a speaker with a plug. I attached my ipod and scrolled through the songs, finally selected "Firework" by an American singer, Katy Perry.

George was looking at me strangely, but I held up a finger. The music suddenly blared, enveloping the Great Hall in a song.

* * *

'Cause baby you're a firework,

Come on, show 'em what you're worth.

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y.

Baby, you're a firework,

Come on, let your colors burst.

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh,"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space,

You're original, cannot be replaced.

If you only knew what the future holds,

After a hurricane comes a rainbow.

* * *

Cheering arose from the assembled students, and I beamed, sidling off through the crowd to find Draco. He was beaming by a stone column, and his smile only grew more pronounced when I came up to him.

He stooped down a bit and kissed me gently, ignoring the stares from the crowd. Suddenly, a round of applause bursted from the center of the crowd. George. Everyone caught on, and I buried my head in Draco's shoulder, trying to hide my blush from the crowd of eager beavers. He didn't seem to care at all, neither did any of his housemates.

"Um, Draco?" I asked, uncertain, looking up into his amazing eyes.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

'Aw. I think I just melted. He, DRACO MALFOY, just called me sweetie! That's so adorable!'

My thoughts were incoherent for a moment, and he waiting patiently until I had reassembled them. "Oh, yes, why do none of your house mates care that we just kissed in front of the whole of Hogwarts?"

"Because, they're not surprised." He looked slightly embarrassed. "I've actually liked you for a long time, 'Mione, that's why I gave you a hard time. The saying is definitely true... 'He only picks on you because he likes you!' How many times have you been told that or heard that about a guy?" He winked.

'Oh my gosh. He's the best thing ever.'

I kissed him quickly again, then dragged him over to my ipod, telling him to select a song. He fiddled with the device, not knowing how to work it, so I just asked him what he wanted to listen to.

"Hm. Do you have any of the Beatles?" He asked.

I was taken aback slightly at this. Draco Malfoy knowing about a muggle group? Rare occurance indeed.

I decided on the song "Hey Jude," and played it. I was humming along when I realized that Draco looked like he was in shock. His face was frozen as he listened to the song, and then he laughed.

"You know this song, Draco?" I asked, bemused at his odd behavior.

He nodded his head and listened to the song a bit more. "Yeah. The man I was telling you about, William, taught it to me. I was actually just playing it on my guitar the other night, before we met in the forest."

I was awed with him. He was so amazing. "You know how to play this song? It's been one of my favorites for years! Can you show me? Pretty please, Drakey?" I imitated Pansy Parkinson at the end and he cringed, then laughed, wrapping an arm around me and dragging me off.

* * *

We ended up pacing three times across from Barnabas the Barmy's tapestry, Draco dragging me along with him.

The door appeared, and he held the door open for me, a gentlemanly move I would've never expected. I smiled up at him joyfully and followed him in the room. There was a large, plush sofa located in front of a fireplace that held roaring flames inside. An acoustic guitar stood on a stand in one corner, polished to perfection, its surface gleaming brilliantly. Across from the beautiful instrument stood something even better-for me, at least-, a baby grand piano!

I squealed and threw myself onto the piano bench and ran my fingers over the keys quickly, seeing if it was in tune. The baby grand sang back to me beautifully as Draco came to stand behind me, a smile on his face. I explained to him that my mother had taught me some piano, and I'd always wanted to have a baby grand, but my parents' apartment was too small to house one.

His hands were suddenly on top of mine, making my fingers play notes and chords. I laughed along with him and let him control me like a marionette. He was a good musician, even though he was playing through my inept fingers. I recognized the tune from somewhere, but I didn't know where.

The song ended and he kissed the back of one of my hands, making me giggle and blush. He lead me over to the sofa and picked up the guitar, strumming it skillfully with his strong hands. I recognized it as "Hey Jude," the song we'd listened to earlier. He started to sing, and I joined in.

"So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for some one to preform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder. Na na na na na, na na na na."

We met eyes then, and leaned in, kissing. Such magical moments could only happen at Hogwarts.

As we broke apart after a few moments, both smiling madly at each other, he began to play something else. The melody was woven easily together, though it seemed sad somehow. I listened intently as Draco began to sing...

* * *

"I haven't seen you quite as much as I'd like,

It's my fault as well.

I just get caught up in my life,

And right now I need your advice,

Guidance with my life.

Open some doors please, show me some more,

You can beat me at your favorite sport, just like you did before."

* * *

By the time the song ended, I had tears streaking down my face. Draco's face was set, though it wasn't angry like I would've expected it to be. Instead, it held a deep sorrow that nearly sent me into a sobbing fit. He reached over and wiped away my tears with his shaking fingers, and just sat there holding my hands in his and saying "Sh, shh, it's okay," for a moment, not wanting to fill the silence with a real conversation. I'd never seen this side of Draco. I'd never even thought he could hold those painful emotions inside him. He was a really good actor. He was so good sometimes that nobody even knew he was acting.

He grabbed me up in his arms, burying his head in my shoulder, as he rocked us gently from side-to-side.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

I wasn't quite sure what to say to the object of my affection, but I knew that when a woman was upset you should hold her and tell her it was alright, even if it wasn't.

"It's okay, love, it's okay," I whispered into her ear as she cried on my shoulder. I had no idea what had started up the waterworks, so I wasn't sure what to say.

After about ten minutes of sobbing, Hermione pulled back and looked into my eyes. She was studying me unlike she had before. It seemed like she was trying to chip away at the carefully placed cement casing around my heart, accessing all my emotions.

Well, it had worked.

I explained the song to her with as few words as possible, not wanting to scare her away with my horrible family's horrible history. "My father and I used to be so close. I wrote this last summer, when things changed. I don't know what I did wrong, but I feel like it's all my fault. I can never measure up to his expectations. It was bad to start with, but now it's just...a lot worse..."

She nodded, her eyes saying 'tell me more.' I could never resist her and what she wanted, so I caved in and decided to just tell her about my childhood. She might understand. _Might_.

"Well, I was born at St. Mungos, just like most of the other pureblood babies that walk around nowadays, and both of my parents were thrilled. Mum always wanted to have a kid, and my father had specifically wanted a son, one he could train to be just like him." My lip curled up in disgust as I compared myself to my father. "It was working pretty well for a while; I was the perfect child. I never complained, I never argued, I always complied with what my parents wanted me to do. Everything changed when I was six.

"I had had a huge argument with my father about something-I can't even remember what it was-, and he...he used the cruciatus curse on me." Hermione gasped, and I plunged on, not wanting to look into her eyes and see her judging me. "I flew away on my broomstick, and it kind of became routine. If I was bad, he...punished me, then I left it all behind. My mum tried to stop him, but he had finally taken the final step and was a full-fledged servant of his precious 'Dark Lord.'

"Things have been going downhill ever since, and I can barely remember what it was like when it was just him and me, no You-Know-Who involved. He was an amazing father, but something broke inside him when he joined You-Know-Who's forces...that's basically it."

She just hugged me and said, "I'm sorry, Draco..."

I was hardly able to hug her back from the shock of everything. I'd just told her my whole screwed up life's story, and she hadn't withdrawn at all.

"I love you, Hermione," I said, unable to hold the words in any longer.

"I love you too, Draco,"

With those five words, she finally broke through my heart's barrier. A feat nobody had ever accomplished.

Hermione Jean Granger had changed my life forever.

And I would always love her for it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**One of my longest chapters yet! It was rather hard for me to write for some reason, so I hope it doesn't stink TOO much!**

**The first song it "Firework" by Katy Perry. The second is "Father of Mine," by Tom Felton, the most amazing guy of all time! I'm in love with him and Draco!**

**Anywhoo, toodloo for now!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	20. Hole in the Wall

**Oh my word! Chapter twenty already!**

**I've decided to make this story a little shorter than I had planned, but to make a sequel instead! **

**I'd rather write two medium-sized books than one huge, honking dictionary type book! Don't you agree? It just seems less monotonous, and like less work... :)**

**Anywhoo, I've been really happy with the reviews, though it's a little discouraging to see how some books that have only about ten chapters have more than me...**

***SIGH* Oh well. All the more reason to REVIEW, is it not? :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

**

**Pansy**

**

* * *

**

Drakey was going to pay. I'd seen him kissing that mudblood twice now, and I knew that he only wanted to make me jealous. To my discredit, it was working stupendously. Now I loathed the dumb little witch with my entire being, which was why I was going to get revenge.

Sweet, sweet, sweet revenge.

Today was a Quidditch match; Slytherin versus Gryffindor, actually, competing for the cup. The stadium would be packed with riled up fans, and nobody would know who had done such a horrible thing to the poor, stupid, worthless, mudblood. It might've just happened on its on accord, acting alongside of fate.

I was the only one who knew different.

A peal of laughter rose in my throat, causing the people around me to look at me, thoroughly convinced I was crazy.

I knew I was. That was one of the most attractive things about me. Along with my many other amazing qualities, that is.

I skipped out of the Great Hall, leaving behind my full breakfast plate and a very suspicious group of Slytherins.

This would be amazing.

* * *

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

I was nervous. Really nervous.

The championship was on the line, and I was getting psyched out. My father would probably slap me and tell me that's not what Malyfoys did.

I didn't care what bloody Malfoys did anymore. I didn't even want to be a Malfoy anymore.

Hermione had most certainly changed me, her loving grasp reaching to every aspect of my life. It made me think about my previous decisions in a way that no one had done before.

Sighing as I thought about her, I watched Pansy lunge away from the table, laughing maniacally at something. Oh no.

Pansy was plotting something. Though, it would probably be pathetic, it was still something.

I'd have to watch my back if I knew what was good for me.

* * *

The Slytherin locker room was a flurry of activity when I arrived. My team mates were changing faster than a moody, pregnant woman.

We must be doomed.

The captain walked in, a bloke who I still didn't know the name of, even after knowing him for so long. Zabini? No, that was the "tough," Italian kid who had never once engaged in any sort of fight. I wondered whether or not he was a pacifist. I didn't know many Italians, so maybe it was just the way they acted. Italians were really good singers, though, and I wondered if the little mum's boy had ever tried singing. That would've suited him MUCH better than making empty threats and trying to impress girls.

I was pulled out of my reverie by the captain, making his customary speech. He told me that Ginny Weasley was a very observant seeker with twenty-twenty vision. I'd never really cared all that much about winning, really, just the glory and superiority that came with it. That had been washed away by Hermione, though, so I knew that I would try, but I wouldn't make a big show of it.

Us Slytherins strode out in the usual "out-of-my-way" stance. The Gryffindors were already on the other side of the field, Angelina Johnson grinning at our captain, though not in the "I'm-gonna-pound-you-into-the-dust" way. She was actually grinning at him, for real.

'They don't have a thing for each other, do they?' I questioned inwardly, staring at the duo with rapt attention. 'I thought she loved George Weasley? Why would she choose...um...MONTAGUE! Yeah, that's his name, Montague, over Weasley? Didn't he get shoved into that vanishing cabinet? He ended up in the fourth floor toilet, head first. Ew. I don't know what Johnson sees in him...that's disgusting. Maybe I'll have a little chat with George about his so-called girlfriend...'

Madam Hooch blew her whistle after the lovebirds shook hands, grinning madly until about halfway through, when they seemed to remember that the whole school was watching them. They put on the hard masks that the Slytherins and Gryffindors always wore before a match, then they shot up on their brooms, the rest of the team flanking them.

The exhilaration flooded through me when my feet left the ground, and I began to fly around the pitch, wanting to wait a little while before searching for the snitch. I decided to linger a little near the Gryffindors' side, so I could see Hermione more.

She wasn't being followed by Potter or Weasley for once, the fact surprising me until I remembered that Weasley was in the current match, and Potter had a detention for the rest of the year for sneaking into Umbridge's office that one time. I was tempted to snicker at that, but then I remembered that Potter really wasn't that bad. He hadn't argued about me making Hermione my girlfriend, which I really appreciated, knowing that he really couldn't stand me.

I wasn't paying any attention to the game, and was nearly slammed into by a bludger, courtesy of Peakes.

I decided it would be a good idea to focus.

But I couldn't when Hermione was looking at me, she was too adorable

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

Draco looked really hot in his Quidditch uniform. And I mean REALLY hot, as in H-O-double T type hott.

We made eye contact for a moment, and I grinned up at him, loving how relaxed he was when he flew.

'I wish I could be like that when I was on a broom,' I sighed, feeling glum all of a sudden. 'I'm such a chicken when it comes to flying. Sure, I can get past a three headed dog whose only goal in life is to attack people, but I can't fly on a broom. Pathetic.'

Snorting at myself and catching a few stares from Neville and Luna, I smiled and mumbled something about a bathroom, wanting to get away before I looked like too much of an idiot. Before I got up, however, I felt a light tap on my left shoulder.

It was none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Yes, Parkinson?" I said acidly yet quietly, wanting her to leave, but not wanting her to cause too much of a hissy fit. As if that was possible.

"Hermione, I just want to talk to you. Come with me?" She said, her eyes glowing with pain.

'She just called me Hermione. Is she serious?' My thoughts went over everything, but I stopped analyzing when I saw her face.

My gut wrenched with pity at her saddened expression, and I nodded, hopping up and following her away from my friends. As dumb as this might seem, I felt as though I should try to see what she was up to.

She lead me over to the stairs, and we descended a flight, still able to see the game from where we stood. The stands were made of wood and canvas, held together by magic. There was a cut-out in the fabric in front of us, though there were no inhibiters from falling. I frowned, noting that there were usually railings. It made me slightly nervous to be near Pansy and the open space, leading to my certain death, so I stepped away a little.

"Hermione, I just want to tell you that I'm really jealous. I don't know what to do about Draco. I-I love h-h-him!" She bursted into tears then, and I cautiously crept a little closer, patting her on the back stupidly.

She sobbed even harder and threw herself at me, saying something along the lines of, "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Her-r-mione!" Though it was nearly unintelligible through both her tears and her face in my shoulder.

My inner compassion kicked in then, and I wrapped my arms around her, trying to shush her. I was so thankful that everybody was too infatuated with the game to travel up and down the stairs.

Not noticing that we were getting closer and closer to the opening in the wall, I kept hugging her as she slyly shuffled her feet to the left, getting closer and closer to her destination.

Her arms were suddenly snatched from around me, and I whirled around, confused.

I was falling.

The ground was getting closer and closer, and I knew I would be a splat upon it in just a few more seconds.

I closed my eyes and blacked out just before my death.

* * *

Surprisingly, I woke up.

I was in a white room. In a bed. A rather uncomfortable one at that.

The Hospital Wing.

I groaned and adjusted my weight a little, upset that I was back here again. I had no idea why, but I was.

Then I remembered.

Pansy Parkinson. Falling. The ground. Blacking out.

I gasped and turned my head to the right. I was met by a pair of lips. Draco.

Giggling, I pulled back a little and then threw my arms around him, hugging him close. "You saved me," I said in awe, somehow knowing that he had.

He smiled at me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Mhm. It was worth it, by the way. I love you. I'm glad you're safe." He mumbled into my hair.

"I love you, too." I replied without hesitation, feeling so comfortable around him.

"What happened, 'Mione?"

Sighing, I told him the story. "Well, I was sitting in the stands with Neville and Luna, watching the game. Then Parkinson tapped my shoulder looking all sad, and she took me over to one of the staircases with the windows, and then she told me she was really jealous of me, and how much she loved you. Then she told me she was sorry, and she hugged me! I hugged Pansy Parkinson? EW! She hugged me, and then she let me go and shoved me out of the opening. Oh my gosh! And then I was so close to the ground, I just black out, and I-I-I-"

"Miss Granger, I think I'll be giving you the anti-shock potion, now," Madam Pomfrey said, coming into view with a green vial in her hands, handing it to me.

My hand shook violently, a fact I had just taken note of. Draco held out his hand and held it for me as I drank it down. It tasted like green apples, I realized. I saw Madam Pomfrey watching the scene with soft eyes, throwing me a soft smile and a wink. I laughed nervously, sounding jittery and afraid as Draco held my hand.

* * *

When I got out of the Hospital Wing, I wanted to go to the library to get a new book to read. Draco came with me, holding my hand the whole way, as though frightened that I would disappear if he let go.

We passed a familiar, pug-like face in the hallway, and I smiled even more boldly than I already was, trying to show her that she couldn't do anything to me or Draco. She scowled at Draco, then turned and outright snarled at me. I glared back defiantly. Our stare down was interrupted by the familiar cough that I'd come to hate.

"Miss Granger, didn't you remember that you have a detention with me tonight? Come to my office straight away." Umbridge said indignantly, ruffled at my lack of discipline. She walked away with that, leaving Pansy in her wake, laughing hysterically.

"Umbridge! Hermione only just got out of the Hospital Wing! She fell over a hundred feet! She almost died!"

The toad faced woman turned around and smirked. She must've been a Slytherin. "I'm aware, Mr. Malfoy. Why don't you come along for a detention as well? Oh, and you must not be within eight inches of each other, it's the rules." She waved her wand and my hand was yanked away from Draco's.

* * *

The detention was long and grueling. The back of my hand once again screamed at me, saying that I shouldn't be rebellious. The big old toe rag even put a barrier up so that Draco and I couldn't see each other!

I just hoped Fred and George would do something to her again, soon.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks so much for reading! I didn't think this was all that great, but hey, whatever! Hope you like it!**

**Twenty chapters so far! *INSERT CELEBRATION HERE!***

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	21. The Prophetic Drunk

**Hey! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, though I'd still like to see more!**

**I'd actually not mind at all if anybody has any constructive criticism, because it's a lot easier to work with, "I think you should change this..." than, "I LOVE THIS STORY!" Yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the picture.**

**I really want to improve my writing, so please tell me if you have an idea how I can!**

**Keep up with the reviews, please!**

**Here's chapter twenty-one! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

Even though it was Easter break now, my hand still stung from my detention with the bloody old witch. The back of it was scabbing over in some places, but I'd been told by Theodore Nott that the hag had cast a curse to make it hurt until it was fully healed.

Growling a little bit under my breath, I turned a corner, running into something small that let out a faint "Oof." I caught a whiff of cooking sherry.

It was Professor Trelawny, doing what she did best; walking around the castle, getting drunk, and looking like a bug with her large spectacles and multicolored shawls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor," I said apologetically, stretching out a hand. "Let me help you up."

She grasped my hand, a frail smile on her small face, attempting to pull herself up. I heaved a little, and the light witch nearly flew off the ground. As I muttered another apology, her eyes got very big and unfocused. She suddenly took hold of my collar, her usually wimpy body suddenly very strong. I'd read about seers before, but I'd never seen one give a true prediction. Her voice was suddenly harsh and raspy.

* * *

"_The traitor has chosen,_

_The Dark Lord will not be pleased._

_The crossroads of life have crossed again,_

_He who has betrayed will perish_

_Only to be saved by that which he has chosen."_

_

* * *

_

The tiny woman let out a gasp, making her sound let an eighty-year-old geezer, and then her eyes refocused. She unclenched her hands from my collar, and smiled up at me.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Malfoy. Shouldn't you be getting to classes? Why is the room spinning?" She asked uncertainly, starting to wobble on the spot.

I decided to do a good deed and guide her back to her classroom, which doubled into her living area when the weekends came around. I lead her to the stepladder, watching to make sure she didn't fall, then closed it behind her, still a bit shaken from the prophecy she'd just blurted out unknowingly. I had a superb memory, so I'd memorized the whole thing. There was just one more thing to do about it.

Walking off to find Hermione, I heard a loathsome scream coming from one of the classrooms. I opened the door and found Professor Snape lunging and Potter, who appeared as though he'd just come out of a pensive. I chuckled a little, closing the door. Potter must've gotten too curious, again. Must've seen some of Snape's memories.

I was suddenly rammed into by something-an occurrence that was becoming all too familiar-, thought this time I was the one knocked to the ground. I glanced up and found Harry standing over my, a shy smile on his face. He held out a hand and helped me up, muttering something unintelligible, before running off again. Snape turned a corner, making sure Potter was gone, then walked back, a disturbingly intimidating glare set on his facial features. I'd only seen my godfather this mad once; when I'd found a picture of Potter's mum, Lily, in one of his trunks.

The fact that he'd loved her had been blatantly obvious, my father had told me once, a look of disgust on his face as he did. They'd gone to Hogwarts together, Lucius only being about two years older than Snape. He said that it had been so disgusting, and at the time he said this, I believed him. Now, however, I knew it was sorely wrong. It didn't matter to me if people were muggle born, or if they were pure blood, at least, not anymore.

I was in the library now, knowing Hermione would be here. I rounded the corner, and ran into the third person today, muttering darkly under my breath at my unluckiness. This time, we both fell, and I heard somebody start laughing. It was Hermione.

I sat up and looked at her, laughing along just because she was. Whenever she was happy, it made me happy.

"Hey, 'Mione," I said as I helped her up, kissing her briefly.

She smiled at me. "Hey yourself, boyfriend,"

Leading her over to a couch where nobody could see us, I plopped down with a sigh. "'Mione, there's something I need to tell you. Two things, actually. They're really important." She nodded for me to continue.

"I've decided that I'm going to do whatever it takes to get away from the future my father has planned for me. I'm most definitely not going to become a Death Eater. Never. I-" Hermione threw herself at me then, crushing me in a huge hug.

She planted a kiss on my left cheek and said, "I knew you'd do the right thing. I'm so proud of you, Draco."

I shook my head sadly, holding her hand. "I also need to tell you something else. I ran into Professor Trelawny, and she made a prediction, a real one. Her eyes got all big and unfocused, and her voice sounded different. I-I think the prophecy was about me."

Reciting it for her, Hermione's mouth popped open in shock as she saw the resemblance. She shook her head in denial when I finished, though she knew down deep that it was true.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. When my father hears about this, he'll be a raving lunatic and he'll probably try to do me in or something. I just need somewhere where I'll be safe. What should I do, 'Mione?"

"Go to Dumbledore, Draco," she answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "When we get rid of the old toad-which yes, Fred and George and planning something for tomorrow-, Dumbledore will come back. Don't worry about it until you need to, okay?" She leaned in closer, until she was inches from my face. "I love you."

"Love you, too, 'Mione." I closed the distance and quickly kissed her on the lips, still needing another answer. "By the way, what are the twins planning? Something big?"

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Truth is, nobody ever knew what the twins were planning, they only found out after it had happened.

* * *

The next day was hectic, to say the least.

First of all, the twins made their getaway from Hogwarts, though not before pulling one last act of rebellion.

They turned a corridor into a swamp. Yeah, you heard me, a swamp.

It was actually quite a good bit of magic, if you ask me, though it was a little messier than anybody but the duo would've liked. It actually looked as if there was a real, living swamp in Hogwarts, with a gator and everything-though it wasn't harmless, as it was just magic, but it did scare quite a few first and second years! I'd even heard that a first year, a boy named Dennis, had wet himself because of it.

Secondly, Harry Potter attempted-for the second time, actually- to talk to somebody through the floo network. In Umbridge's office. He was absolutely bonkers.

The Inquisitorial Squad was called to round up Potter and his helpers, though most of us did so reluctantly, sick of the toad and her trickery. I was the one to catch Hermione, and I held onto her tightly, protectively, as I brought her back to Umbridge's office, saying hushed apologies the whole way. She understood that I had to keep up my facade, but it was obvious that she was slightly annoyed by it.

We reached her office, and I kept my hold on Hermione until Umbridge told Millicent Bulstrode and me to switch captives, taking Ginny Weasley instead. I was reluctant to do so, though I did, being careful to not hurt Ginny in the process. Umbridge turned around, and the redhead threw me a grateful look. I nodded as Umbridge turned around.

She was threatening to use the cruciatus curse on Potter and his friends.

Hermione began sobbing into the back of Bulstrode's robes, frightening her captor. I could tell it was fake, and I wondered what my girlfriend could be up to.

"Please, I'll-I'll take you to it. Dumbledore's weapon."

Umbridge giggled girlishly with her uncontainable glee, and she nearly ran out the door, Potter and Hermione following suit. The second the door closed behind them, all of the Inquisitorial Squad let go of their victims and marched out the door, some of us (including myself) even took off our badges and threw them on Umbridge's desk. As I ran through the castle, looking for Hermione, the prophecy Trelawny had told me was whirling through my head. I knew about Harry's plan to go to the Ministry of Magic, and I wanted to convince him to either not let Hermione go, or to let me come along. I would do anything to keep her safe.

I was outside now, and I saw Umbridge and her prisoners entering the forest. I charged away towards them, and was met by another group. Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were all creeping through the brush, and I joined them silently, understanding their plan.

It was hard to watch as the whole centaur shindig went down, but we had to so that we wouldn't blow our cover. After Umbridge was taken away, we went out to meet them. Hermione wrapped her arms around my waist, and I in turn kissed her head, happy to see she was safe, though, for how long, I didn't know.

"Hermione, please don't leave me here," I begged quietly, so the others wouldn't hear me. ''Or take me with you. I want to stay with you."

I felt her shaking her head, and I sighed, knowing that she was right. "No, Draco, I can't. If You-Know-Who is there, and he sees you, you're definitely dead. I'm sorry, dear, but no."

Watching her leave was one of the hardest things I'd ever done.

I couldn't do it. I needed to go and help them.

Summoning my broomstick, I followed them, keeping high up so they wouldn't see me amongst the clouds. Most of them looked terrified, as they couldn't see what they were riding. I could. The creatures' big black wings were flapping, gleaming slightly in the fading sun. Their bones were nearly visible through their dark, shrunken skin.

Yes. I had already seen somebody die.

It had been at the manor, shortly after Voldemort had risen again. It had been a witch from the Ministry, who was being tortured for information. The curse became too much for her, and she died right there, in Malfoy Manor, in front of me.

The thoughts justified what I was going to do. I was going to fight against everything I'd been taught as a child. I was going to be rebelling against my flesh and blood.

And the idea brought light to my eyes. I was happy about it.

The visitors' entrance was visible, and they touched down. I waited for them to get inside before I descended.

'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	22. I'm Not a Spork or a Kangagator!

**Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been going through some dramatic junk lately, and I was actually sobbing in my room for a good part of yesterday...yes, the best stories come during hard times, don't they?**

**ANYWHOO! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep it up, as the story is almost over! *sigh* Actually, I'm kind of running out of ideas, so I guess it's kind of a good thing, to be able to take a short break before writing the sequel! *excited squeal of glee* My very first sequel, I might add! *insert enormous, nerdy smile here* : D**

**Some author's notes are at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't, and unless JK Rowling decides to give it to me, I'm out of luck. *sob* I only own the plot of this particular story, which I'm rather proud of, by the way! :D Have a hug, I'm so happy! *insert round of hugs to lovely viewers here***

**Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

I'd never been more afraid of a telephone booth in my entire life. The red monster seemed to be smiling at me, taunting my wimpy side.

_**You sure you want to do this, man? **_My doubtful side asked, sounding rather reasonable. _**If your father is down there, you're dead meat. You'll be disinherited, you'll be in danger. Is Hermione worth it? I-**_

I nearly gasped in indignation at the thought. _Is Hermione WORTH IT! She is bloody worth it! She's worth all that and a million times more, you stupid downer! Pluck up the courage, we're going in whether you like it or not! Got it, you ninny? Let's chug on over to mamby pamby land where maybe we can find some confidence for you, you jackwagon! Do you need a tissue? **(#1)** No, you don't need a stinking tissue! Man up, mate! It's not that bad! Do you follow? _

_**Yes, sir...**_

Without another thought in my head, I walked confidently into the booth and got a pass, snorting at the ridiculous situation.

'Yeah, I really need a pass to go to my possible doom. Thanks, automated voice.'

I was in the Ministry, then, and the doors opened. Running off to the lifts, I pressed waited, my breathing ragged and my heart thudding erratically. My dad was going to kill me. Quite literally, too. But, it was worth it to make sure 'Mione was safe. That's all that mattered to me anymore. She was all I had left, once I refused my heritage. It reminded me about that one muggle story by that famous guy **(#2)**. Hermione had told me about it the other day, how the Romeo bloke and Juliet were from families that despised each other, and how the girl begged him to give everything up for her. Though, that story didn't end well, and they both ended up dead...

Gulping at the thought, the lift suddenly jerked to a stop, the same voice from the elevator saying "Department of Mysteries."

I ended up in a circular room with a lot of doors, though some of them had faint x's etched on. It looked like something Hermione would do, and my heart swelled with pride; she was so smart. I went through the door that had the most recent looking x on it, only to be met with a showering of glass. I retreated when I saw a black cloaked Death Eater in front of me, closing the door as I went. Looks like the Golden Trio and their accomplices had already told the Death Eaters off.

The next door proved to be worth my time. Weaslebee was trying to get what looked like a brain out of a tank, laughing like an idiot the whole time. Ginny was lying on the floor, clutching her ankle, and Luna Lovegood seemed to be in pain.

Ronald managed to get on of the slimy creations out of the tank, and it started to unfurl itself, the tentacle like protrusions wrapping themselves around his arms. He started screaming, and I rushed to his aid, seeing the passed out form of Dovlov in front of me. I 'accidentally' ended up kicking the Death Eater in the face, hoping he would feel it later that night, when he was in Azkaban, guarded by dementors, who wanted to steal his soul and eat it for breakfast, while the putrid beast of a man would eat stale bread and maggots.

Yes. To say I disliked him would be the understatement of the century.

Mumbling a severing spell, I managed to pull the disgusting thing off of Weasley, though it started to come at me. Using the Malfoy family wits that had been passed down to me, I lead it over to the tank quickly, closing the cap as it levitated over. Weasley was knocked out, though he seemed to be breathing just fine.

I went to the aid of Ginny next, picking her up gingerly and setting her on a desk, telling her to lay low, then repeating the process for Lovegood.

With that task completed, I barged into the next room and was met with a terrible sight.

Hermione was about ten feet in front of me, either passed out or- the thought wouldn't come to my brain it was so horrible. She, Harry, and Neville Longbottom were all nearly surrounded by Voldemort's hooded followers, who were constantly throwing curses at the trio.

Pointing my wand at the nearest figure, I yelled, "Stupefy!" The Death Eater flew into the back wall, letting out a groan and appearing to lose consciousness.

Everyone witnessing was startled, and Potter took that as a good distraction as he once again began to attack. Somehow, we ended up side-by-side, fighting off Mulciber, one of my father's friends.

"Malfoy-er, Draco, Hermione needs to be moved. She was hit with a curse by the big blond one, and she was instantly knocked out. I don't know what'll happen, I didn't recognize the curse." Harry told me through clenched teeth as we fended off the hard to deal with evildoer.

This fact sent a wave of fury through me. Mulciber was taken aback, and my next spell hit him square in the chest, dubbing him unconscious as well. I ran to Hermione's side, grateful to see she was breathing just fine, though it came out a little raggedly. U pulled her into my arms and gestured to the door ahead of me, telling Harry to proceed. We all took a deep breath and the door was opened.

The beautiful archway in front of us loomed over our heads dauntingly, looking mystifying and horrible at the same time. It seemed to have a transparent cloth draped in front of it, that seemed to shimmer at the faintest movement of air. Another thing that made it so horrible were the people in the room.

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed maniacally at our expressions, pointing her black wand at us threateningly, madness in her gaze, making her look like she'd just escaped from one of those muggle asylums. John Jugson stood at her side, occasionally throwing her idolized glances, also pointing his wand at us, though not as harshly as my...cousin. The others were all wearing masks, so none of us knew who they were, though when you looked at their heights and...widths...it was quite easy to tell who some of them were, especially after glancing at a particularly husky man, who could only be the father of Crabbe or Goyle.

The last figure standing who wasn't wearing a mask was by far the most horrible. My father. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

His face was set in one of utmost disgust; upper lip curled, eyebrows slightly raised, wrinkles clearly visible against his pale skin, his eyes just barely slits in his face, intently focused. The only other emotions were in his eyes; I could only see the difference because I was -regrettably- his son. They held rejection and pain, their depths a nearly identical shade of gray to my own, though slightly green tinted.

"Potter. Give us the prophecy." Was all he said. He was too upset to even recognize I was there, with Hermione, a muggle born, in my arms, staring at my insufficient father figure.

"Great greeting, FATHER!" I yelled, my anger finally bursting through the final dam as I gave Hermione to Neville for safe keeping. I pointed my wand at the father I'd never known, my hand shaking with my pure rage. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm with one of my sworn enemies? Why I'm in love with the most amazing muggle born witch of our generation? Why I've decided that I will NEVER follow in your footsteps? Why-"

I finally caught Harry's warning glance, but it was already too late. I shut my big trap, though, and I could see my father actually quivering with rage, like he did before each time he'd tortured me. Since the age of five.

He looked at me, my own father, he looked at me with an ice cold glare that pierced through my soul. He looked at me the way a tyrant of king would look at the lowest of the low, a beggar who had never even seen a palace, even from a great distance. The way a giant would look at an ant, a measly, worthless ant that was so inferior that the giant could crush it by simply breathing on it. He looked at me with a loathing, an unadulterated loathing, as pure and strong **(#3)** as a winter blizzard. His eyes shrunk even smaller, along with his Grinch-like heart, and he spat in my direction.

"You. Are. No. Son. Of. Mine." He said plainly, trying to dismiss the matter and move on to more important things; obtaining his precious prophecy for his marvelous master. It was too bad that my father's boss was no more than a sneaky, slithering, Slytherin snake who sucked in others and corrupted them, for good.

It was also too bad that at that moment the Death Eaters lost it. Bellatrix started preforming the cruciatus curse on Longbottom, who had thankfully placed Hermione safely out of the way after I'd handed her to him. My father looked like he wanted to send a killing curse at me, though he didn't because of the prophecy. The bloody prophecy. I had the urge to just shoot it out of Harry's hand and let it burst, just to see what the Eaters of Death would do. My logical side told me that that wasn't a good idea, as it might get us all killed. Though, I gave the thought a rain check for another day.

A door opened from the floor above, and five people nearly tumbled down the stairs; Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, and Kingsley Shackbolt. I never thought I would be so glad to see "good guys," and if somebody had told me that a month or two ago, I would've laughed in their faces. Nobody was laughing now, save Bellatrix, and that was less a laugh and more of a deranged cackle.

A flat-out war ensued, curses flying everywhere, everyone giving one-hundred and four percent. And I was finally sided with the good guys. It was like an alligator wanting to become a kangaroo, a teacher wanting to become royalty, a spoon wanting to become a fork. There was no in-between stage, however no, kangagator, no roycher, no spork, it had to be one way or the other. I'd already chosen. I was going to be a royal kangaroo that ate off of forks, no more spoons for me.

I had switched sides. My choice was made. The next step of the prophecy was for Voldemort to get really mad. At me.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #1:**

**(#1) From a GEICO commercial, which is rather hilarious, by the way! :D**

**(#2) William Shakespeare, my dears, one of the best authors of all time, other than the AMAZING JK Rowling, right? :P**

**(#3) From the song "What is This Feeling?" from the Broadway musical "Wicked."

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:**

**_DUH_ DUh _Duh_ duhhhhh! Yes. I feel rather EVIL, leaving you in _slight_ suspense. OOOH! Sorry, the Slytherins have gotten to me... :D**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! PLEASE DO! :D**

**Love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	23. Here Comes the Sun

**HOLA!**

**So. With slight regret, I'd like to say that this is (approximately, mind you, because I'm not sure how much space the next idea will take up) my SECOND (or third) TO LAST CHAPTER! :O**

**But have no fear, darlings, I'm planning on a marvelous sequel that will blow minds with its amazing-ness! :P**

**I'm just going to be taking a short break, because my family is moving at the end of this month, and we have a lot to do!**

**I'm so happy that you've all been reading and reviewing (well, most have reviewed, at least...)! Thanks a BOAT-LOAD! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

**

* * *

**

My father was livid. If he was this furious, what would V-Voldemort do?

A killing curse was shot in my direction, and I knew exactly whose wand it had flown from. I threw a stunning spell at my father, but he just growled and easily put up a shield.

"You think you can stop me with a little stunning spell, boy? I would've thought that your insolent teachers had at least taught you something more! How about I give you a few lessons?" Father said, his face turning red with utmost rage, flicking his wand in my direction.

I didn't even see what happened. One second, I was standing, perfectly intact. The next, I was thrashing on the ground, my thoughts being put through a blender of pain. I screamed, though how it escaped through my tightly clenched teeth was beyond me. My insides felt as though they were burning, like I was constantly being shoved into a blazing inferno. With all my sudden movement, my head cracked off of the hard, rocky floor, causing a white light to blur my vision. I heard a high pitched scream, and the blaring light faded away, along with my pain.

* * *

**Hermione**

* * *

My lungs were on fire. It felt as though I'd swallowed a miniature flamethrower, and it was slowly burning me, making each breath more ragged and hard to take.

I felt a slight pressure on my right hand, heard a familiar voice say my name. The beautiful, silky voice sounded worried, and it made me upset when I heard it. I tried to say that I was fine, but no words escaped my lips. I opened my eyes to view the speaker.

Draco sat over to my right, his hand in mine, a healing cut on his forehead. I gasped at the sight, and he followed my gaze, nodding his head and rolling his eyes a tad. We were obviously back in the Hospital Wing-again-, our hospital beds pushed close to each other. He smiled at me, causing my heart to thump a bit louder in my already throbbing chest.

"How are you doing, 'Mione?" He asked sympathetically, his eyebrows furrowing. "You gave us all quite a scare. The curse Dovlov used is a Death Eater's forte. My...father...tried to teach it to me last summer, but he never got around to it..."

As he trailed off awkwardly, a sudden thought came to my mind. "Draco. What about Voldemort? The prophecy? What will you do, Draco? I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I'm such an idi-"

"Don't you dare say idiot, Hermione Jean Granger," he interrupted, looking serious. I silenced myself and prepared to listen. "I'll be just fine, my mother, too. We've both had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore, and he told us that the Order of the Phoenix would let us stay at one of their safe houses. It's not your fault, 'Mione," his voice softened and he reached out to stroke my hair. "It was my decision to make. Not yours, not Dumbledore's, not Harry's, not my mum's. _Mine_. The prophecy has been somewhat fulfilled, what with Voldemort being all livid and stuff, though it hasn't come true all the way, yet. By the way, did I mention your parents stopped by? They asked me to visit this summer and-"

My arms were around him then, ignoring the iron barriers on the sides of our beds. I hugged him with all my might, and he hugged back, though he did it gently so he wouldn't hurt my aching ribs. He began to pull back, looking into my eyes. I found my stronghold in his deep gray orbs, and it assured me that everything would be alright. Leaning forward, he kissed me cautiously. I kissed him back until we heard an abrupt clearing of the throat behind us. We both immediately thought Umbridge, but that theory was wrong.

Dumbledore stood there, gazing at us with an affection in his eyes. "Ah, to be young and in love. Those were the days. I wish you both happiness."

A blush crept to both of our cheeks as we awkwardly mumbled our thanks. Dumbledore strode over and sat on the edge of my bed, patting my left foot and smiling widely at us, he long whitening beard giving him a near resemblance to Santa Claus.

"I would just like to offer my congratulations, Draco, for your wise decision. You _will_ be safe, I swear to you, even if I have to guard you myself. I'm sure Miss Granger feels the same way?" He raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded fervently, a smile on my face. "Good. By the way, Mr. Malfoy, you will be staying with Miss Granger for the first part of this summer, as they have the appropriate amount of protection on their house. Good day, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy."

In that random way of his, Dumbledore left. Nobody could be sure of his sanity, but everyone was sure of his kindness.

Draco smiled at me again, and pulled me back into his arms.

I could've stayed there forever.

* * *

**Draco**

* * *

Platform nine and three-quarters looked the same as it always had; eager families swarmed around, waiting to abduct their children and suffocate them with hugs. My mother was amongst the crowds, her pale face looking excited, more exuberant than I'd ever seen her.

I was bombarded with affection the second I reached her. She held me close and cooed, "Oh, Draco! My dear! Oh, how I've missed you! Are you okay? Did you eat enough breakfast? Are you hungry? How's your forehead, darling? Is Madam Pomfrey still as great of a healer as she used to be?"

Her incessant rambling went on and on, though I didn't mind it. It was good to see this side of her; she'd always hidden it when my father was around. She beamed as she pulled away, kissing both of my cheeks like an Arabic woman would. I grinned at her and hugged her back, hearing a light chuckle emerge from my lips.

"I love you, mum," I stated firmly, still locked in the embrace.

She pulled back, tears in her light blue eyes. "And I love you, Draco." She brushed a lock of my hair away from my face, as she used to do when I was a little boy.

"Come on, dear, let's bring your trunk to the Granger's vehicle. I've already met them, darling, and I can't wait to meet darling Hermione! They've told me all about her, and she sounds marvelous! I see you have your father's wonderful taste in women." She laughed casually as she lead me back to Kings Cross Station, still bubbling over with happiness.

We neared the parking lot, and my mum stopped me, giving me a serious look for the first time since we'd reunited. "Now Draco, love, you and I have got to be courteous while we're at the Grangers, alright? Let's try to be the best guests ever, deal?"

I nodded as the Granger's car came into view, Hermione and her father loading things into the trunk while her mum waved us over, a large grin on her face. I could see where Hermione got her looks. It was so obvious that they were a family, about as obvious as it was that my mother and I were related.

The apple of my eye felt my gaze, and she smiled, approaching us slightly timidly. Mum must've wanted to make Hermione as comfortable as possible, and she ended up hugging the poor, confused girl close the second Hermione neared. I chuckled at the look on her face, then ducked my head so no one would see my laughter. When I brought my gaze up again, I saw them conversing easily, Hermione warming up to the hyper woman in front of her. 'Mione reached for my hand, still talking to mum, and dragged me over to the car, making the necessary introductions. Her parents both shook my hand and threw me smiles before we climbed into the vehicle, my mother and I wary while the Granger party thought nothing of it.

Hermione held my hand as we sat in the back, making a conversation of our own as the adults chatted away aimlessly. They already seemed to be building up quite a friendship, and it eased both of our teenage anxieties.

We arrived at the Granger's abode after about twenty minutes, most of which was just traffic. I wondered how muggles could get along so well without apparation, and it added another level to my respect for them. I'd never liked muggles, ever since my father had punished me when I was six, but I was working on it. It seemed to me that most of them were quite obnoxious, though not all of them. The Grangers, for instance, were not. They seemed very down-to-earth and open with everybody, and it made me feel comfortable around them, something that very few _wizards_ could do, never mind muggles!

Hermione's house wasn't as big as the mansion, but it was fairly large for a city house. There were conveniently four bedrooms, so that meant nobody would have to sleep on a couch. As my mother and I were given a tour of the household, I saw where Hermione's love of reading had come from. Her father's office was a large room, though almost every empty space was occupied by a bookshelf. The shelves were loaded to full capacity with books; there must've been at least six hundred or so in the one room. Mr. Granger's eyes lit up when he laid eyes on the books, and he happily told us all about his love for reading, speaking animatedly with his hands and his facial expressions. That was another trait that hadn't skipped over Hermione.

Their house was quaint, and I could tell that my mum was taking a particular liking to it. I'd always been rather indifferent to where I was, but this place had a more comfortable atmosphere; it felt like a good home should. My breathing seemed easier as I walked through the hallways of the home, Hermione by my side.

Our parents decided to take a break, and just relax on the back patio. Hermione asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, and I eagerly said yes, causing a smile to alight on her face. We told our parents where we would be, and they waved us off, still talking each others' ears off.

There was a park down the street, and we walked there slowly, hand-in-hand, enjoying the warm, June afternoon. Neither of us had anything to say, so a comfortable silence lingered between us, going unbroken until we reached our destination. The park was pretty large, and very few people wandered the paths within.

We strode, still connected through the hands, around, wandering aimlessly, our only goal to be together. We passed a set of unoccupied swings, and I smiled at her challengingly.

"Come on, let's swing, 'Mione!" I exclaimed, feeling like a little kid again as I ran over to the swing set, a large grin on my face. She joined me, giggling like a school girl, and we pumped our legs in unison.

My swing was soon a good bit higher than hers, my long legs propelling me forward and giving me the near-flying feeling. I glanced at her and we locked eyes, both laughing crazily at the situation. We eventually disembarked, I pulling her along down the path behind me.

We'd finally circled around the park a few times, so we decided to head back home-man, it felt good to think that.

"Home is where the heart is," I quoted randomly, "I love your house, Hermione. This is going to be the best summer ever."

"You know what would make it even better, Draco?" She asked, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"What?"

"This."

She leaned in, pressing her lips against mine for a moment, then proceeding to pull me down the sidewalk.

The best summer ever, indeed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**D'AW! Cute, right? **

**The next chapter will basically be the book's finale! I'm so excited! :D**

**Toodle-oo!**

**Thank you sooo much for reading!**

**Please review this for me, okay loves?**

**Much love,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	24. Flying With Broken Wings

**I am one happy author to present...**

**The last chapter of "Oh the Woes of Boys!"**

**I would appreciate it so much if you would review, so this story can go out with a BANG!**

**I love you all.**

**Thanks.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D :D :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24 **

**

* * *

**

**Hermione**

**

* * *

**

As I walked through the streets of muggle London with Draco, I felt myself coming back home. It was weird to only live at home for the summer, and I always missed my parents dearly. More so, I just missed the city; the slightly clouded air, the constant chatter and noise, the hustling and bustling of busy families going about their everyday business.

I knew that my world was not yet at peace, and it would soon be completely changed, but I was enjoying every semblance of normality I could.

I just wish I'd known that things would be shifting even faster than I'd expected.

Draco and I were still linked together, my arm through his, as we went along. A sudden thought occurred to me, and I gasped, hoping I wasn't too late.

"I have to sign up for the talent contest! The studio is just down the street! My mum told me that all entries had to be in by the second! That's today! Come on, Draco!" I nearly screamed, dragging him into a brisk jog and drawing a few looks from passersby.

He kept up easily, and we made it just before Charlotte-the manager-closed the door. When I came up, panting, she embraced me, a large smile on her face.

I tried to smile back, but my heavy breathing made it difficult. "Can…I…Sign…Up…Charlotte? For the…Contest?"

She nodded gracefully and produced a clip board, allowing me to sign my name in one of the last available spots. I smiled at her in thanks, and then turned to Draco, who had suddenly evaporated into thin air.

My inner panic broke through, and I turned to the alleyway by the studio, calling out his name. I heard a muffled thud, and I turned to the dumpster on my right, expecting a mangy cat to jump out of it, having just nabbed his afternoon snack. It was no cat.

A figure shrouded in black immerged, smiling devilishly. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

Before my horrified scream could escape, I was knocked unconscious by a jet of purple light that flew from the witch's wand. As the images before me dimmed, I heard somebody distinctly yell, "HERMIONE!" from behind me.

Not Draco, too!

I awoke in an unknown, pitch black room, a certain familiar coldness surrounding me. Dementors were near.

Checking my pockets for my wand, I discovered that my faithful weapon had left me. As I moved, I also discovered the throbbing ache just above my left ear. I grunted quietly from the pain as my head swerved around.

"Hello? Draco?" I called stupidly, not even considering the possibly fatal situation I was in.

A voice echoed back to me from a great distance. "Hermione-mione? Are you alright-right-right-right?"

My heart fluttered with relief, and my anxiety eased up a bit. Draco made me feel safe, no matter how far away he was. Before my happy call could escape my mouth, I heard the faint click click of somebody's shoes just off to my left.

A blinding pain hit me as somebody uttered, "Crucio." It was just like the time Umbridge had chained me to that chair, though I didn't realize that until after the pain ebbed away. My body was twitching on the cold, hard cobblestones beneath me. I began to scream bloody murder, hearing a cackle of glee in response to my cry. What kind of sick, twisted person could ever inflict such a horrible curse on somebody?

The answer to my question called out to me in a mocking baby voice as tears cascaded down my shocked face. "Is little mudblood feeling bad? Do you need your mummy to kiss it better? Well, darling, once I'm done with you, you're mummy's done for, too!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked menacingly, another of her signature cackles crawling from her vocal chords.

"Don't. You. Touch. Them." I managed to gasp out around my tears.

"What are _you_ going to do about it, you filthy mudblood?" A new voice questioned. A high, reedy voice that chilled me to the bone.

A voice that Harry had described when he'd finally encountered _Lord Voldemort_.

The bone crushing pain only doubled then, gaining a protesting scream of defiance from my trembling form. I thought they feeling could get no worse, and you know what they say about that. I jinxed it, because each new pain only continued to grow steadily more and more terrible than the last I'd endured. This process went on for about ten minutes, until I was at breaking point.

I was dead. There was no doubt in my mind that this would be the last day I'd ever lived, the last time I'd seen my parents, the last time I'd kissed Draco.

"Draco!" My lungs screamed through the agony, "I love you!"

Voldemort's sarcastic, high pitched, chilling laugh rang through the silence, then immediately cut off. "How _adorable_. A mudblood is in love with one of my best follower's sons! _Lovely_. I'm sorry, _mudblood dearest_, but Draco is either going to be my minion, or he will face the same fate as you. Do you _want_ your dearest to die? Muggles really _are_ animals, are they, Bellatrix?"

A surprising, girly giggle erupted from the evil witch's throat. "Yes, my Lord! Yes indeed! Is she going to die, my Lord? May I do the honors, my Lord?" She asked, sounding like a fluttery little girl that had a crush, quite a contrast to her usually harsh disposition. I felt the urge to vomit, though that might've been from the torture.

"No, Bellatrix, _I_ must do it. Potter will want revenge, remember?" His nasally voice replied cruelly; I could almost see the evil smile on his snake-like face. His attention returned to me, and for a fleeting second, I thought of Draco. "Don't worry, sick little mudblood, this will only be excruciatingly painful for you. Goodbye." There was a final tone to his voice.

This was the end. I waited for him to utter those fatal words, to do away with my life with a simple flick of his wand. It never came.

Draco's voice cut into the silence the way a knife slices through butter. "NO! HERMIONE!"

A sudden wave of light flew from the direction of my true love's voice; it seemed to be coming from the palms of his hands. It surged over Voldemort and Bellatrix, and two horrified screams replied, though one of them might've been mine, I was still a little groggy from the torturing session.

Strong arms were around me, then, and I closed my eyes as I was pulled into nothingness.

* * *

The beep of a car brought me back to the present, and my eyes opened.

Draco and I were back, right outside my parents' home. A light trail of tears was still wending its way down my cheeks, and sobs still came out of my mouth. Draco cradled me against his chest, opening the front door and sitting down on the couch with me still held tight against him. Mrs. Malfoy's voice was projecting from the kitchen, getting nearer and nearer.

"Draco, darling, is that you in there? How was your walk, love? I-oh no! Hermione dear, what happened?" The woman's anxious voice -along with the rest of her- plopped down on the couch beside us while she lightly put her arm on my leg in a motherly fashion.

Mum soon paraded into the room, her face paling when she saw my face. She rushed over, throwing her arms around me, ignoring the fact that Draco was still with me. My dad entered a minute later with a gasp, laying his hand on my cheek, one of the only visible places on me. I attempted a weak smile, and according to my father's face, it wasn't successful. My family continued to hold me for a few moments, until my gasping and sputtering stopped. All fell silent.

"Dear, what happened?" Mum asked, pure care in her hazel eyes. "Are you hurt?"

I looked to Draco, who answered for me. "Bellatrix Lestrange, one of V-Voldemort's followers, captured us on our way back from the preforming arts studio. She brought us back to Malfoy manner, chained us up in the basement. He came for us then, and they-they tortured Hermione. Somehow, I used pretty advanced wandless magic, and then I apparated back here."

A collective gasp rang throughout the room. Narcissa's face was one of anger, defiance, and pity, her blue eyes holding a welled up sorrow. My mum and dad's faces were both masks of fury, and they both had eyebrows raised, teeth clenched. Draco's was the worst of all, however; cold hard, triggered rage was etched into his features. He obviously blamed himself for the incident.

"Draco, it's not your fault. They probably would've d-done something like that to me anyway, even if you had been there. I would've died if you _hadn't_ been there, though. Thank-you." I sighed, placing one tremulous hand on the side of his white face. "We'll have to notify Dumbledore, though. I-we'll go do that now. Let's go, Draco."

My parents pulled back, and Draco got up, setting me cautiously on the floor. I tried to make my stride appear normal, though I knew it was off, as did all the other people in the room. Nobody made note of it, however, and I calmly continued up the stairs, a sullen Draco behind me. I threw the door open and sat on my bed. The light blue room was crisp and clean looking, awaiting my arrival home. I yanked a pillow from the headboard, inhaling the familiar, calming scent as Draco paced the room.

"Calm down, Draco. Bring that pad of paper and the quill, we need to write to Dumbledore." I said soothingly, patting the spot beside me.

* * *

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm not exactly sure how to put this, but we were just jumped by Bellatrix Lestrange. She and Voldemort are at Malfoy Manor._

_We're fine, now, just a bit shaken. Where should we go, Professor? They obviously knew we were here, somehow; I'd place a bet that they have some kind of detection charm on one of us._

_Thank you,_

_~Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

"Does that sound too formal, Draco?" I asked once the letter was complete.

He replied with a slight shake of his head. I called my owl, Godiva, and it flew through the window, landing with a hoot on my bedpost, its leg extended. The chocolate brown owl left once the letter was securely attached, her brown wings glinting mesmerizingly in the summer sun. With another drawn out sigh, I leaned against Draco and soon drifted off to sleep, the terror of the past day begging me to be forgotten.

* * *

The next few weeks were some of the happiest of my life. I got to see Draco every day without any of our nosy friends around, we didn't have to immerse ourselves up to our ears in schoolwork, it was just me and him.

We'd gotten our reply back from Dumbledore, who told me to check for concealed charms. Turns out, I had had a tracking charm placed on me, most likely around the time of the fight at the Ministry of Magic. The thought scared me, but it also relieved me when I was taught how to remove it. No more torture this summer, or so I hoped.

A certain talent contest was looming before us, and I had asked me if he could play guitar as accompaniment. We spent many of our afternoons practicing on the back porch, though I didn't feel as competitive as usual. The most important thing for me was spending time with Draco, which I did a fair amount of. On the day of, we dressed to impress, though not too fancily. He wore a simple muggle getup; black slacks and a t-shirt with a suit coat pulled over it, which was a trending trend amongst teens. I wore a lilac sundress with flowers sprinkled across its delicate pattern, my hair straightened and a minimal amount of makeup on. Draco had his hair looking casual and disheveled, something that gave him the appearance of a male model. It still amazed me how a guy like him could like a girl like me, but I didn't question it too much, wanting to jinx fate again as little as possible.

Both our families walked to the performance, exchanging light hearted banter on the way. The small concert hall was nearly booked to capacity, so full that the adults had trouble finding seats. It seemed that even in the busy city of London, people still found time to attend trivial things such as talent contests.

Draco and I made our way backstage, careful to avoid all the random wires that wound their way along the floorboards. The acts were to wait in the order they had signed up in, so we were assigned to the back of the line, with much complaint from my noisy boyfriend.

As we were talking, I heard somebody exclaim out of amazement. "Granger? Hermione Granger? Is that you? Look who grew up!"

It was Liam McNelly. My arch rival since the age of five.

"Liam! So good to see you! Are you participating again?" I said, plastering on a fake smile as I looked at the boy in front of me.

He had always been the competitive type, so competitive that he would do anything just to win. A spoiled, rich kid who had never even tried to do anything without the assistance of dear mummy and daddy. Liam stood only about half a head taller than me, short for a guy, and he had this superior nature about him that instantly repulsed. His eyes were too big for his face, his voice too high pitched to not attract questions of his manliness. He wasn't ugly ugly, but he certainly wasn't good to look at.

He scoffed at me, waving a manicured looking hand in the air. "Of course I'm participating, Granger. I've been participating every year, silly girl, and I've never been in less than second place, though that has only happened a few times!" He noticed Draco for the first time, his mouth opening in shock. "Oh dear, is this your boyfriend, Granger? Does he have head problems? Why is _he_ going out with _you_? He should find somebody...better..."

I could've sworn that Liam had just checked my _boyfriend_ -yes, _BOY_friend- out. Shuddering, I shook my head. "Liam. He is _my_ boyfriend, and I really don't want to be going through this conversation with you...again... Why don't you just go be a 'winner' somewhere else, okay?" I accidentally added emphasis on the word 'my,' and the stuck up jerk in front of me seemed to take offense.

"Well, toodle-oo, Granger. See you with my first place trophy later!" The prat ended with a haughty laugh that resembled that of Pansy Parkinson's, heading off to the front of the line with audible exclamations. "Move, you neanderthal! This is MY stage! I'm ALWAYS the first to preform! See you later, doll, call me!"

With one glance at Draco, we simultaneously burst out laughing. Draco was in near hysterics, and I felt the need to roll on the floor. We stood there for a breathless minute, clutching each other's arms to steady ourselves. Another of Liam's proclamations drove us over the edge, and the laughter ensued again, though not as loudly as the last time.

"That. Was. LIAM?" Draco asked, breathing hard. "Holy hypogriff! Is he even a guy? I could've sworn he was giving me a look over just then!"

I nodded, my throat aching too much to reply. I started to cough, then my eyes popped wide open. "Oh gosh! I have to sing in just a moment! I can't be straining my voice like this!"

Draco pulled out the water bottles he had so cleverly packed, and I quickly popped a magical healing mint into my mouth. My throat instantly soothed, and I offered one to Draco, who sighed in relief once his was swallowed.

The sudden sound of microphone feedback flooded everyones' ears, causing a blast of protest to rise from the assembled onlookers. Once the room quieted down, Charlotte announced the first performer, who was no doubt Liam.

Much to Draco's surprise -as I'd already learned a few years ago-, Liam was rather good, though a little too high pitched for anyones' liking. He got a rousing round of applause, and strutted off the stage haughtily, though that dimmed the applause a bit once they saw a little of the person they were cheering for.

The other acts included little girl dancers, more singers and instrumentalists, and even a man who danced with a monkey, which was a new one even for an old timer like me. As my time approached, a I felt a wave of serenity rush over me.

It was my turn next. Draco and I walked onto the stage, him with his guitar and me with my microphone.

"I'm proud to present our next performer, a girl who's been singing here since the age of four! Please welcome, Hermione Granger, and her guitar player, Draco Malfoy!"

A short burst of applause came, and then Draco started strumming his hands over the guitar strings.

* * *

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.  
All your life,  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free.

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,  
Into the light of the dark black night.

* * *

My voice rang out clear and confident. I let myself convey all my emotions through the song, and I even got a few people singing along near the end. It was by far my best performance, even after about ten years.

The Beatles were geniuses. Just geniuses.

The applause that began after the song ended was deafening. I turned to Draco to see a wide grin on his face. People started screaming our names from somewhere in the audience, and it spread throughout the auditorium until everyone joined in.

"Hermione! Draco! Hermione! Draco!"

To this day, no one knows where it started. It might've come from the cheeky little girl in the third row, the beaming blond haired witch with the glowing blue eyes, or maybe even Liam McNelly himself. Somebody combined our names into one, and its roar could be heard out in the streets of London.

"DRAMIONE! DRAMIONE! DRAMIONE! DRAMIONE! DRAMIONE! DRAMIONE!"

I felt arms around my waist, and I smiled up into Draco's melted silver eyes.

His lips were on mine then, and the cheering only increased.

It didn't matter that I won the gold trophy for the first time that year, since I'd won something a billion times more precious...

I won Draco that year.

* * *

**THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR NOW:**

**OH. MY. GOODNESS. GRACIOUS.**

**It's done! **

***insert half cry and half scream of excitement here* :D :D :D :( :D :D :D**

**This is such a bittersweet thing to do! Like putting down a very old dog that you've loved forever, but its in pain so you know you have to let it go.**

**Oh my gosh!

* * *

**

_I'd like to thank some of my very loyal reviewers, who have encouraged me very greatly throughout the whole process!_

Sparkle Ninja 27

**Ashasmasher**

haileydelacour101

**imfromvenus**

MasterArbor

**soccerbabe8**

Little Miss Sunshine 

**N3Mo**

Wetstar

**OhhKae**

mcc

**Phoebe**

lomy333

**Abused and secretive Angel**

anon :P

**voldyismyfather**

kikipalmer21

**JamaicaLove**

Catuhh

crocus incendia

**DreamxxCatcher**

iLoveRomance2o11

**Draco-Malfoy-Fan**

**

* * *

**

**And a SPECIAL THANKS to my reviewer who has reviewed EVERY chapter dutifully and has said a bunch of amazing things!...**

**Martina Malfoy Lestrange- Oh my gosh. You never cease to amaze me! Thank you so much for reviewing each chapter! It warmed my heart each time your name popped up!**

**

* * *

**

**Thank you! I will post a small update on here, so if you'd like to see my sequel, please keep this on your favorites, subscribe to me and/or the story, and keep your eyes peeled!**

**I love you all dearly!**

**For the last time,**

**Little Miss English Nerd**


	25. Author's Note: Sequel

Hello, darlings! I just wanted to let you know that the **first chapter** of my new **sequel** to "Oh the Woes of Boys" is up! It's called, **"Heal Me"**.

I'm pretty sure you'll like it! Thanks so much for all the reading and reviewing! _Please review my next story, too!_

Ta-ta for now!

Love,

Cee/Little Miss English Nerd

UPDATE: It is now out there and completed on my profile!


End file.
